


Not just a slave

by Adsagsona



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Period Piece, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is captured as a boy and is bought on the slave market for a boy named Nasir.<br/>Nasir's father is not fond of his son and wants to teach him more discipline, so he sends him off, to the army, together with his slave.<br/>How is Agron and Nasir's relationship? Who are they going to meet in the army? Is Agron ever to regain his freedom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some new inspiration hit me to start this series. The boys are younger than in Spartacus, but the rest of the time period I hope to get right. I hope you enjoy it :).

The skies darkened above the lands of the tribe. Abelard was worried, he looked at the fires at the other end of the forest, where the Romans resided. They had not tried to attack yet, and Abelard feared that they would once it was completely dark.

His tribe was the last to stand in these parts of the lands East of the Rhine. Abelard was a big man, standing almost two metres tall, and he could fight. He was one of the best warriors the tribe had, and even he feared that they would not be able to stand long against these soldiers. He had seen the Romans fight before, in a straight line, like a formation. 

Abelard looked over his shoulder, seeing his fourteen-year-old son standing there, sword in hand. Agron was an eager boy, and he had learned fighting skills very early in life. His ten-year-old brother was still too young for battle and he had stayed in the house with his mother, although Duro would have rather accompanied Agron and his father to the field of battle.

The woods grew quiet, awaiting the storm that was coming. 

Agron was fidgeting. His father hadn’t said a word to him since they went up here. The trees seemed to come at him at every turn, the woods darkened even more until it was almost pitch black, except for the fires at the other end of the woods. He wished that those Roman shits would just come. He would kill them all.

Duro had been angry at him, he wanted to come with him, but his father had kept Duro at home, saying that he was too young. Agron was glad, his brother wasn’t good with a sword, he wouldn’t be able to kill a man.

“Agron!”

At hearing his name, Agron turned and quickly walked to his father, who put his arm around him.

“When they attack, you stay far behind, you hear me? You are not going to fight in the front line, you are far too young. If you see that they break through, you run!”

“But father…” Agron began, but Abelard laid a finger on his son’s lips.

“You run.” He said one more time.

“Yes, father.” Agron sighed and nodded, before walking back to his former position. War was boring! He sat down, watching the small fires, hoping that they would attack in the coming hours, or he would just fall asleep on this spot.

Suddenly he heard something on his right. One of his father’s scouts had returned from the Roman encampment. Abelard quickly moved to him to hear what he had to stay and Agron strained his ears to be able to hear something more as well.

“There are more than a thousand men in that camp. We are never going to make it, Abelard, we should tell our people to leave the village. They should run, up into the mountains, where they are safe.”

Abelard nodded, he was no fool, and he trusted his scouts. 

“Agron!”

Agron sighed, he knew that his father was going to send him ahead to the village, to tell the women and children that they should flee. He would be out of the fireline and his father would be less worried about him.  
But he was a good son, and he walked to his father, wanting to do his duty for the tribe, he wanted his father to be proud of him.

His father clapped him on the shoulder and kept him close.

“You are running back to the village and you tell everyone that they should go. They have to reach the mountains tomorrow and stay there. The Romans do not know this country as we do and they will get lost if they try to pursue us.”

“Yes father.” Agron nodded.

“Romans!” They both heard the voice shout to their left.

“Go, son!” Abelard shouted at Agron, who was doubting what he should do. He would rather stay beside his father so that they could fight together. He wanted to kill Romans, who hadn’t done anything but bring destruction to these lands. 

But in the end his father won the battle of wills and Agron ran towards the back of the line, where the thickening of woods lessened. He heard men scream behind him, he knew that the Romans were close and that his father was probably already fighting. He hoped that he would see him again, but if not, he would avenge him.

He picked up speed, he would have to hurry if he wanted to reach the village in time.

He was about halfway when they intercepted him. The Romans had been quick and thorough, wiping out the warriors of the German tribe. Their fastest men were on their way to the village and that was where they noticed Agron. Agron turned around when he heard a noise behind him, a Roman officer standing in front of him.

“Aren’t you a bit young to be fighting, boy?” The man asked, but Agron did not understand him, he had never learned Latin.

“Aha, no Latin.” The man nodded. 

He approached Agron, but Agron waved his sword, warning the officer not to come any closer.

The officer smiled and feigned an attack, which made Agron follow. Easily he pried the weapon from Agron’s hand, holding him by the arm and dragging him with until he found a few of his comrades.

“A German? You found a German, Marcus? What are you going to do, you should just kill him.” One of the other Romans commented, but Marcus shook his head. 

“He’s healthy and young, he will make a fine slave for someone… for a very reasonable price.” Marcus smiled and the three others laughed. Agron had no idea what they were talking about, but he knew that it could not be good.

His father, where was his father? Probably dead by now or enslaved like him. Agron might not understand the language, but he was not stupid. He knew what happened to the men and women who were never heard of after an attack. They were brought to the empire of Rome, where they were sold like cattle.

He fought his bonds, trying to break free, but he got backhanded for his effort.

“It’s a feisty one, this little fucker.” His guard muttered to Marcus.

“He’s going to get me a good price at the market.” Marcus smiled again and Agron knew that this was a bad man, instead of just a soldier. He would sell him off to one of those slave traders.   
Agron growled in his defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron meet for the first time on the slave market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the appreciation, it's why we keep writing :).

“Nasir, are you coming? I am to market.” Nasir’s father called out. A twelve year old boy appeared in front of him, all olive skin and dark hair, with a big smile on his face. He had never been allowed to go to market before, and this was a big day for him.

“What are we going to do there, father?” Nasir asked as he walked beside his father. They just walked to the gates where they were waited upon by a small cart drawn by horses. Nasir’s father was a merchant, who handled mostly in vegetables and meat. He had big plantations all over the Roman empire, he was rich. Nasir’s grandfather had left Syria for Rome to do business and he had fared very well.

“We are going there to see how my wares are selling, and then I shall present you with opportunity, my son.”

“What opportunity, father?” 

Nasir was a curious boy, and he was almost always smiling. He did not know the way of the world and had lived with his mother for too long, or so thought his father. He would now stay at the men’s quarters in his own room and he would have a slave of his own, whom he should command as his own.

“You are to choose a slave who will serve you.” Nasir’s father stated.

“A slave?” Nasir asked, this was not what he had thought, but he was glad that his father showed some interest in him. 

“From now on, you are not boy, but man.” 

Nasir nodded firmly.

The cart was brought to the edge of the market, where the vegetables where handled. Nasir’s father got out, gesturing for Nasir to stay. It only took about ten minutes before Nasir’s father returned and the cart was set in motion again, this time at the other side of the market, where the slaves were handled.

This time Nasir had to get out. He followed his father onto the market, which was nothing but dirt and sand and a whole lot of human bodies. The slaves made the path clear for both Nasir and his father, until they were standing right in front of a wooden platform.   
On top of the platform four women were standing naked, or dressed in just rags. 

“The boys will come next, and then the men. Would you rather have a woman tending to your needs, a boy, or a man?” Nasir’s father asked. Then he frowned and he shook his head.

“You should not be in command of a man, not yet. A woman or a boy, my son.” 

“I would… I would purchase a boy, father.” Nasir nodded his choice.

“Good man.” His father laid a hand on his shoulder and they waited until the woman all had their owner.  
There weren’t many slaves as business seemed to be slow. There were only three boys on the platform, and none of them seemed very appealing to Nasir. They were all dirty and they seemed quite small.

“Is this all, father?” He asked and his father sighed, gesturing the merchant.

“Is this all the merchandise for today?” He asked.

“There is one other, Dominus, but I doubt he would be fit for your household.” The merchant answered with a deep bow.

“I am to decide what is proper!” Nasir’s father growled and he struck the merchant in the face. Nasir startled at the brutality of his father, but as the merchant seemed to be perfectly fine with this treatment, Nasir tried to keep a straight face. They were directed behind the stage, where a boy was kept in a cage.

He was dirty as well, and he was sitting on his knees, so Nasir couldn’t see how tall he really was.

“He is… trouble.” The merchant slowly said.

In that moment the boy opened his eyes and looked straight at Nasir with a defiant look. Nasir almost immediately liked the boy, and especially his eyes, which were so green and full of truth. But if the boy didn’t follow command, Nasir’s father would have him killed in an instant, and he would be angry at Nasir.

As his father and the merchant are discussing how good the boy really is for Nasir, Nasir approached the cage. The boy was in chains, so he could not harm Nasir, which was probably a good thing.

“How are you called?” Nasir asked shortly and the boy looked up at him, it was clear that he didn’t understand much of what Nasir asked.

“Name.” Nasir sighed and looked at the boy again.

“Agron.” The boy replied.

Nasir smiled, now they were getting somewhere. He pointed to himself.

“Nasir. Dominus.” He added the word to be clear. Agron bared his teeth and shook his head, pulling back as much as he could.

“Listen Agron, it’s us or the mines. Your choice.” Nasir said in a voice which he had heard his father use. He put his arms over his chest and tried his best to look like he belonged in that market and that it wasn’t his first time purchasing another human being.

Agron seemed to calm down after this and he slightly nodded. When they had dragged him away from his village, he had seen it in ashes. He wanted revenge for this and although the chance was slim, he was still alive and breathing. If he could, he would free himself from his chains and fight against those who had killed his family.   
“He’s coming with us.” Nasir announced to his father.

His father stopped the conversation with the merchant and looked at Nasir. He seemed to assess both his son and the boy in the cage, before he nodded.

“Half price.” He said to the merchant as he dropped a bag of coin in the man’s hand. The merchant opened up the cage and hauled Agron out of there. The boy snapped at the hand holding onto his chains.

“Nasir, correct him.” Nasir’s father said shortly.

Nasir didn’t understand and looked at his father for explanation.

“He shouldn’t be aggressive. Make sure that he will not do that again.” 

Nasir frowned, he had no idea how to go about this. He didn’t want to hurt Agron, or damage their relation before it even started. He didn’t want Agron just to be his slave, he wanted him to be a friend, someone he did not have right now, someone he could trust with his life. And he couldn’t start this with hurting Agron.

“Agron!” He shouted and Agron stilled completely, watching Nasir. 

Nasir took a few steps towards Agron and held out his hand for the keys, which the merchant handed over to him. He relieved Agron from his chains and looked him in the eyes, hoping that the message would come across. It was either this or work in the mines, where a boy like Agron would be dead within weeks.

Agron lifted his head proudly, took a glance at Nasir’s father and then, slowly, bowed his head deeply.

“Dominus.” He quietly said.

Nasir’s father smiled at his son. 

“He will do just fine, Nasir, you have done well. Let the guards bring him home with us, we are going.”

“Yes, father.” Nasir said before he looked over his shoulder and dared a quick smile towards Agron, who glared at him, but kept his obedient demeanour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump of a few years where Agron resides in the villa of Nasir's father as a slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again, way too late. I'm very sorry, but I'm trying to write something here and there when I get the chance.

Three years later

Agron was a quick learner. In a few months he could speak Latin fluently, enough to understand all of the orders from his Dominus Nasir. He hadn’t really thought that the boy would be his master, but he was. Agron spent almost every waking hour with him, only on Sunday he had a few hours off, right before he could go to bed.

Bed was a sleeping pallet at the edge of Nasir’s bed, where he was supposed to lay like a dog watching over his master. He would have made protest in this, but when Nasir told him that this was his place to sleep, he looked so sweetly at him that he could not. Nasir was just a boy and he had treated Agron nicely… Agron would not kill him when he was breaking free.

He obeyed to the best of his abilities, sometimes being punished discreetly, where Nasir could not see it. Although everyone said that Nasir was too young to own a slave, they let him believe that he did completely and that Agron listened to him no matter what. In most ways, he did.

Nasir always began his day with his studies, so Agron got up before him, seeing to his breakfast and his clothing. He sat through class with Nasir and picked up as much as he could from just listening, although Nasir let him question him from time to time when he had a test from his tutor.

In the afternoon there would be the art of swordfight, where Nasir’s father had urged Nasir not to let Agron practice with him, but Nasir had insisted and they only fought with wooden weapons. Agron mostly bested Nasir, but he was sure that Nasir would become a good warrior soon.

Agron was clothed and fed well, and in his off time at the end of the week, he often spoke with other slaves who were a little jealous of his position in the household, although they all knew that he had never asked for it.  
Another German seemed to be quite interested in him and Agron let the man talk to him and be friendly to him. He knew that there would be no harm in it. Agron knew that he liked men, he had even lain with one before he got captured by the Romans.   
They were just about to slip away when a call came.

“Agron! Your Dominus has need of you!” 

“You better run, boy.” The German slave muttered as he gave Agron a pat on the back. Agron sighed deeply, frustrated that he could not get a moment’s peace, not even in the time where he was supposed to rest.

He ran back to the room where his Dominus stayed, entered and bowed.

“Dominus.” He said shortly.

“Where were you, it is almost time for bed. You normally are never this late.” Nasir commented and he looked at Agron with almost sadness in his eyes. Agron could read the hint of jealousy.

“Apologies Dominus, I did not realise the time.” He said softly.  
“Undress me.” Nasir ordered and Agron took a few steps until he was near the bed, unwrapping the cloth from Nasir’s body. He would bring it to the laundry room later, when Nasir was asleep, before he went to his own bed.

“Would you like something to eat or drink before you sleep, Dominus?” He asked, like he asked every night.

“Not tonight, Agron.” Nasir asked absently and when Agron tried to step away, he locked his hand around Agron’s wrist, holding him in place.

“Tell me the truth why you were so late tonight.” He said and this time it sounded like an order. This was Nasir, he was friendly most of the time, but when he wanted something, he went for it. Agron could never refuse him and so, he bent his head again.

“I was with a man, Dominus.” Agron explained shortly.

“Who?” 

“Does that matter, Dominus? He was another slave, it was in my free time.” Agron dared to answer, he knew that he could do this, that Nasir would not begrudge him.

“N… No, I guess not.” Nasir answered with a sigh and he let go of Agron’s wrist. “You should go to bed, Agron, it is late.”

Agron was going to do just that, but Nasir looked so lost, that he would try to help. He had cursed himself many a time for this, that he would let a Roman come before his own needs, but Nasir wasn’t a real Roman, he was Syrian. Agron had put this in his head like a mantra, to prevent him from wanting to kill the entire family. He had still need of them and Nasir had grown on him in the last couple of years, he was a good boy.

“Is there something I can assist you with, Dominus?” He asked with a deep bow.

“How is it like, to lay with a man?” Nasir asked and the question was so sudden that Agron forgot his manners and looked up in shock towards his Dominus. Nasir seemed almost shy and he smiled slightly, lowering his gaze to the bedding.

“I know that you prefer men, Agron, I have seen you gaze at other slaves when you think I am not looking. I do not mind, I… I think I prefer men too, although I am not quite sure. My father think it wise to take me to a whore house to let me prove my skill.” Nasir snorted and shook his head at such wisdom.

“Those men or women would be patient with you, Dominus, they would be great teachers to you.” Agron dared to say as he took a step closer to Nasir and laid a gently hand on his arm, something he normally never did since it was forbidden to touch Dominus without his specific saying so.

“Yes, they probably would be. Is that how you learned, Agron?” Nasir asked again and Agron was growing uncomfortable with the intimate questions. He shrugged and tried not to answer, but Nasir would not let him.

“I watched men and women in my village… it is not that difficult. If you go to one of the public houses here you would see the same thing. It’s not… It’s a relief of tension, Dominus, that’s all.” Agron ended as he removed his hand from Nasir’s arm.

“Agron?”

He bowed again. “Dominus?”

“I am fifteen years old and no one has even kissed me yet, did you know that? Not even once. My father doesn’t allow other boys inside and the men look at me like I’m still a child.” Nasir looked sad and Agron felt for him.

“I am sorry to hear that, Dominus.” He offered.

Nasir looked at Agron for a few minutes, long enough to make Agron worried. His Dominus usually voiced his needs and he didn’t make it difficult on Agron like he did now. Agron had to bite back a deep sigh and a curse urging Nasir to get on with it.

“Kiss me, Agron.” Nasir firmly said after those few minutes.

Agron’s eyes flew to Nasir.

“What?” He asked the question before he could think about it and he immediately regretted the question as Nasir’s eyes darkened. Agron could swear that he saw unshed tears in the other boy’s eyes and for the first time since he had arrived in the villa of Nasir’s father he felt pity for his young master.

“Apologies Dominus, I forgot my place.” He mumbled as he cast his eyes down again.

“I will not punish you for it, Agron.” Nasir sighed as he sat on his knees. Agron dared to look again. He had always found that Nasir had a boyish kind of beauty about him but he had never voiced this, he dared not for the punishment would probably be severe. Nasir’s father was not so forgiving as Nasir himself.

“Do you still desire your kiss, Dominus?” Agron ventured. He would probably slap himself for this afterwards, but he couldn’t take it that Nasir looked so sad. This boy had it all, but he was very lonely, with mostly only Agron as company.

“I do.” Nasir responded softly, and a tentative smile played about his lips.

“Then you shall receive it.” Agron smiled now as well, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to Nasir’s. It was nothing more than lips pressed together, like one would do at the end of a first meeting each other.

For Nasir it seemed like he saw Agron in a new light. When Agron slowly stood again, Nasir was staring and Agron had to let it happen. He felt a little uncomfortable and was glad to be sent to his pallet at the end of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir is jealous and makes Agron search for him. Nasir's father catches them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back! I hope to come here more often from now on, but my personal life is crazy at the moment. I am very sorry for the long wait and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter.  
> Thank you very much for all the appreciation I've gotten in the time I wasn't present. I did see the kudos coming in :)

The days stretched out before them without anything exciting happening. Nasir was bored out of his mind with the same pattern of study and sword every single day.   
After Agron had kissed him that night, they had not spoken of it and Nasir had not asked again, but he was determined to have Agron show him what it was like to be intimate with another person… preferably Agron.

His slave had no idea how much Nasir truly cared about him and Nasir tried not to show it too much, because he did not want Agron to use his love, to force him to let him free. Nasir knew that he would not be able to bare it if Agron were to leave him now. 

Reluctantly Nasir let Agron spent his few free hours with the other slaves, knowing that they would be talking about him, laughing behind his back, Agron telling all kind of stories and rumours about how Nasir had behaved in that week. He wondered if Agron had told them about the kiss and how Nasir had responded.   
Suddenly Nasir grew angry at Agron, although a small part of him knew that he was just jealous.

He got out of his room and quickly scanned around for the guards, which were probably drunk of their ass right now. Sunday was a day all of them used to just relax, if possible. Nasir dashed to the stables, where he looked at the beams which supported the roof. He had done this before when he was small, but it had been quite some years. He smiled mischievously and found hold for his hands and feet, crawling up the roof of the stables and sitting there watching the stars. He knew that Agron would be looking for him soon.

Nasir was right, Agron had returned from his free hours and found nobody in the room. He got worried quickly, because Nasir normally never ventured outside of his room after dark, unless his father summoned him, which would not have happened in the time when Agron was not around to groom him.

“Nasir!” He called out, not too loud so that the guards would not be able to hear him. He would be severly punished if he did not find his Dominus. He walked over the grounds and looked in every storage room and empty room, until he noticed a pair of slippers on the floor at the stables.

“Nasir!” He shouted again, now getting angry with his charge.

“Have you finally found me, Agron? It took you long enough.” He heard Nasir respond and the voice sounded angry too, which was nothing like Nasir. Agron sighed, he would have to get up there and get Nasir.  
He quickly made his way on the roof, where he found Nasir sitting, looking up at the stars.

“What are you doing here, Dominus? It is much safer in your room.” Agron began, but Nasir made a gesture that he should just keep his mouth shut. 

“Did you mock me?” Nasir asked instead. His face was turned to Agron, but Agron could not see his eyes and he was completely baffled by the question, not understanding. His anger faded slowly and he waited before answering the question.

“I would never mock you, Dominus.” He finally said strongly.

“You say it like you mean every word. Do the slaves not laugh at the stories you tell about your Dominus?” Nasir grumbled and Agron finally realised what was going on.   
Waiting for permission he slowly sat down next to Nasir.

“I meant it, Dominus, no words about you pass my lips in slave quarters. My loyalty lies with you.” And with his lands, his parents and his brother, but that Agron did not say, he had buried that part of the truth deep in his heart.

“Gratutide.” Nasir answered and laid a hand over Agron’s. Agron didn’t dare to pull his own back and if he had to be completely honest with himself, he didn’t want to. So they sat on the roof together, watching the stars and trying to name them, as far as they remembered the lessons they both had sat through.

Nasir turned himself to face Agron and touched his cheek.

“May I kiss you, Agron?” He asked softly and Agron could swear that he saw Nasir blushing, even in the dark.

“You need never ask, Dominus.” Agron answered and suddenly the hand disappeared from his cheek, leaving him confused.

“I know that I need not ask.” Nasir said bitterly, too bitter for his young age. “My father forced me to buy myself a slave when I was only twelve years of age. I chose you then and perhaps…” Nasir sighed and shook his head. “I do not like slavery, Agron. I know that is not the right thing to say here in the empire of Rome, but I do not like it.”

Nasir carefully watched Agron’s reaction, but the boy had been too good at hiding them. Nasir often wondered how Agron would be if he were free and he hoped that in a few years he could grant Agron his freedom. He would do so, although he secretly hoped that Agron would stay with him.

“When I inherit my father’s fortune, I will release the slaves and pay them coin instead, to work for me.” Nasir bit his lower lip and was surprised to find a hand on his own, squeezing lightly.

“Beautiful words, Dominus, which I will hold close to heart.” Agron murmured softly. Nasir reached for Agron again and this time he did not falter. He leaned into Agron and kissed him firmly on the lips.   
Since he had asked Agron to kiss him before, Agron now dared to open his lips and nip at Nasir’s lower lip, coaxing Nasir to open his mouth as well.  
Nasir held onto Agron, wrapping his arms around his slave’s neck and pressing himself into Agron, who held his own hands firmly planted on the flat of the roof.

“Hey, what is going on up there!” 

They both startled and looked down, where two of the guards stood with their torches at the ready. They had been seen. 

“Oh no, my father will kill us.” Nasir whispered and quickly pulled himself from Agron and began to climb down. Agron followed right after him. One of the guards had already gone to the main house to warn Nasir’s father that someone was trying to escape.

“Young Dominus.” The guard who had remained standing at the stable was surprised and he quickly bowed. “I did not realise it was you.”

“I can not even do what I want in my own house.” Nasir straightened himself and did not glance once at Agron, who was proud of how Nasir behaved, like a true Dominus. This all disappeared when Nasir’s father entered the courtyard.

“What is the meaning of this? Nasir, what are you doing outside at this hour? Agron?” Nasir’s father turned to Agron for an explanation, like Agron had been punished for Nasir’s deeds when they were both younger. Nasir had never known of the last, but he would not be watching how Agron was interrogated and Agron felt humiliated.

“We were looking at the stars, Dominus, learning our lessons.” Agron explained in a soft voice as he bowed his head deeply, inwardly seething with anger. Nasir took a step forward, pushing Agron behind him.

“I’ve used him for my pleasure, father. I told him to come up on the roof with me, because we would not be bothered there.” Nasir stated.

“You are bedding your slave now?” Nasir’s father asked him, seemingly pleased that his son’s sexual appetite had been awakened. “He is of an attractive sort, although you do best not to lower yourself with these German beasts, Nasir. For now, I will allow it. Five whiplashes for the boy, for climbing on the roof.”

With that Agron was grabbed by the arms and dragged to the middle of the courtyard. Nasir ran after his father and caught his robe, standing right in front of him, fighting to keep the tears out of his eyes.

“Father, Agron has done nothing wrong. Please.” He pleaded, but his father shook his head.

“You have become too close to him, son. This will teach you both a lesson, that he remains a slave and you his Dominus. Remember this when you watch as the whip makes marks on his back. Stop behaving like a child.”

Nasir’s father pushed his son aside and went inside again. Nasir had to stay and watch how Agron was stripped from his robes and chained to a pole in the middle of the courtyard. He was thankful it was dark so that the slaves would not come out to see it, Nasir would dread this to be spectacle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the punishment he gets, Agron can not blame Nasir for it. He grows closer to his Dominus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ready, I'm not taking so long this time to post, woohoo! :) I was glad that inspiration hit me, I hope you guys enjoy!

Agron was able to keep silent at the first lash of the whip, but then he screamed out his agony. His flesh felt like it was on fire and it took forever for the guard to finish. After his shackles were loosened again, he fell forward against the pole. Soft hands were on him in an instant and Nasir helped him upright.

“I am so sorry, Agron, I did not wish for this to happen.” Nasir whispered as he supported Agron’s weight, directing them both to his own rooms.

“Not your fault.” Agron said shortly, hissing at the pain in his back. “Bring me to Medicus, Dominus, I beg of you.” He murmured, only half conscious, or he would not even think to order his Dominus. “I wish not to anger your father further.”

Nasir nodded and they made their way to Medicus together, who resided in the slave quarters. The slaves looked up towards young Dominus walking supporting a slave’s weight with his own shoulders, but they did not say a thing. Medicus stepped forward when Agron almost collapsed and took over from Nasir.

“You can go now, Dominus, we will take care of him. He will be well enough again in a day or two.” Medicus said with a small smile as he saw Nasir’s discomfort of being here in the slave quarters.

“Are you certain of his wellbeing?” Nasir asked and Medicus nodded, taking Agron away with him. Nasir made his way back to his own room and closed the door behind him, laying down on his bed fully clothed and crying for what had just happened. His father did not let him care for another person.

Agron laid down on the stone slab of Medicus. Medicus was mostly someone who treated the animals of Dominus, but once in a while he helped slaves along as well. He now cleaned out Agron’s wounds and applied some salve on it so that they could began to heal. The man patted Agron on the shoulder.

“Young Dominus seems to be very fond of you.” He stated as Agron sat up on the slab, trying to shake off his dizziness.

“I am his personal slave.” Agron answered shortly.

“You should keep him interested, it would be better for you.” Medicus voiced his opinion and then he sent Agron to a sleeping place near the main baths, where he could rest until the following morning. Agron was sure that the slaves would not let him rest and wanted answers as to how he got whipped, but he would not respond.

It took him two days to get back on his feet and he got worrying messages that young Dominus hadn’t gotten out of his room once. Agron dressed quickly, realising that his own robes were probably in Nasir’s room, so he forwent the robes and dressed in a loin cloth instead, covering the most important parts.

He walked up to Nasir’s room and politely knocked, before entering. Nasir laid in his bed, with coverings over his head.

“I do not wish to see anyone, leave me be!” He shouted from under the covers.  
“Apologies, Dominus. I will go.” Agron said as he took a step back.

In a whirl of sheets and coverings, Nasir appeared from the bed, standing right next to it in a matter of seconds and looking up at Agron. He took a first tentative step and gestured for Agron to close the door.

“Are you well?” Nasir asked and Agron nodded slowly.

“I want you to know that I am angry at my father for what he did to you, and I have told him. But he told me that I should be a man and that I have to be happy that you are not taken from me.” Nasir sighed. “Come lay with me.” He then ordered.

Two benches stood at the far side of the room, near the atrium where the sun was shining brightly through the open windows. It was far too hot for anyone to be outside right now, so only the slaves were at work. Agron wanted to plead that he should get to work as well, but he had to do as his Dominus commanded.  
He took place on the bench next to Nasir’s, but Nasir didn’t lay down, he went to Agron.

“Can I see your wounds?” He asked and Agron nodded. Nasir walked around Agron and gasped at the sight of the ugly red marks.

“Medicus said that they will fade with time.” Agron answered the unspoken question as he sat up again. He felt uncomfortable being idle when all of the other slaves were at work. “Can I go about my work now, Dominus? I will return when it is dark.”

Although Nasir would rather have Agron stay with him, he knew that washing needed to be done for the both of them, food prepared. And he would not have Agron punished twice in one week for not being able to do his work. So he nodded faintly as Agron stood, but he took a step so he stood right in front of Agron.

“One kiss before you do your duties.” He ordered and Agron obliged, lowering his head and letting Nasir kiss his lips, before pulling back softly.

“Tonight then?” Nasir asked with a smile and Agron nodded.

“Your wish, Dominus.” Agron bowed and made his way out of the room, plucking up some of the robes on his way. He sighed deeply when he stood on the other side of the door. He could not go on with this life, he knew now for sure. Some day he had to find a way to get out of this villa and go home again.

Trying not to think too much he went about his duties.  
The pain in his back did not prevent him from going about his work, but Agron was pleased that the day was finally over. He was nervous, because Nasir had made it clear what he wanted tonight.  
Agron hesitated for a while, trying to postpone going back to Nasir’s bedroom. 

“Be a man, Agron.” He finally grumbled to himself as he straightened. He was not a ten-year-old schoolboy who was nervous for his first kiss. And although what was going to follow should be pleasant, it was still a duty.   
That was what he was telling himself, but actually he was looking forward to the night.  
Agron first had to prepare dinner for Nasir, since he had made it clear that he didn’t want to eat with the family that night. His father was out for business and his mother usually didn’t care where her son was at most times of the day.   
He went into the kitchen, where the cook had prepared something light for Nasir, some fruits, a slice of goat cheese, and a pitcher of wine with a cup.  
Agron quickly thanked the cook and took the tray to Nasir’s room, where he knocked and opened the door.

Nasir had been reading in one of his study books, one of the many his father had bought for him over the years. They were all handwritten and very expensive, and Nasir took good care of them.   
Now he smiled at Agron and put the book aside, allowing Agron to set the tray on the table between the two low benches, where Nasir already resided.

“Gratitude Agron, you think of everything.” Nasir said softly and he brushed his fingers over Agron’s arm, before inviting him to lie down on the other bench.

“Dominus, I…” Agron began, but Nasir shook his head.

“Please, no more.” Nasir sighed as he picked up a strawberry, holding it and studying it for a moment longer.

“Dominus?” Agron asked, but he did lie down as Nasir requested. His simple white robe slid a bit from his shoulder, exposing naked skin. Agron did not think about covering himself up again, since he was not about false modesty.   
It drew Nasir’s attention however.

“Not Dominus… Nasir. Call me Nasir when we are alone and the door is closed.” Nasir waited for a moment and then added: “Please.”

It had been a long time since anyone had asked Agron something politely, not even Nasir had done so in these last couple of years, he had always ordered like a Dominus should. 

“Yes, D… Nasir.” Agron nodded quietly. “Eat something, I beg of you.” He gestured towards the plate of food and Nasir pushed it a little to his side of the table.

“Only if you do so as well.” Nasir responded and Agron smiled, this was a night full of surprises, as a slave never shared a meal with his Dominus, but ate the scraps when his master was done… if he was lucky.

Nasir bit into the strawberry and licked his lips, all the while looking at Agron, who looked down at the food and carefully choose a few grapes, which he popped into his mouth. It was one of the most divine things he ever tasted. He almost moaned, but he did not forget where he was.

“You do enjoy this, don’t you? Agron?” Nasir’s voice pierced through the haze the grapes had produced and he smiled, genuinely smiled.

“I do… Nasir.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir apologises and tries to comfort Agron after what he has gone through.  
> With the threat of Nasir's father, the both of them make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I kept you waiting longer than a week, that was not meant to happen. I'm struggling a bit with the direction of the story, but now I think I'm slowly getting there. This is going to be a long one, so hold tight and enjoy :)

“Would you kiss me again, Agron, if I asked?” Nasir ventured slowly as he picked up another piece of fruit.

“Of course I would, if you asked, Dominus….” Agron winced at what he said and sighed. “Apologies, it takes time getting used to this.”

Nasir stood and kneeled in front of Agron, who was absolutely petrified with what he saw in front of him. If anyone would notice this, he would be dead. But Nasir kept on his knees and covered Agron’s hand with his own.

“I ask you this as Nasir, Agron… If you do not wish it, then I shall not speak of it again and I will not command you.” Nasir stated clearly. Agron remained motionless as Nasir reached up, resting his hands on Agron’s cheeks slowly, so that Agron could refuse at any time.   
Agron didn’t.

Their lips touched briefly and Nasir smiled. Agron’s lips curled up in a smile as well, and for the first time since they knew each other, he leaned in himself, initiating another kiss. Nasir happily returned the kiss and only protested when Agron gently pulled back. 

“Apologies, my back is hurting me a little sitting like this.” Agron apologised and he winced a little at the pain, trying to show as little as possible. Nasir gasped at how forgetful he could be and he immediately sat next to Agron on the bench, urging him to take off his robe so that he could look at the wounds.

“It is fine.” Agron held onto his robes, ashamed of how his back looked at the moment.

“No, it is not. Guilt has taken a hold of me and… your kiss made me forget.” Nasir gave a small smile again and tugged softly at the cloth. With a sigh Agron released his robes and let Nasir look at the gashes.   
The soft gasp told him enough.

“Is it that bad?” He asked as he tried to turn, but Nasir didn’t let him.

“No… it’s…” Nasir said softly as he lowered his eyes, not able to keep on looking to Agron’s back. “Yes, it is bad. But it will not stay that way, I am sure that it will be better in time. Did Medicus give you something?” 

“Yes, he gave me a salve, I dropped it on my pallet earlier.” Agron nodded towards his place at the end of the bed, where he normally rested every night. Before he could say anything else Nasir stood and retrieved the salve from the pallet, sitting behind Agron again and urging him to sit still.

“Nasir…”

“Do not dare say that I do not need to do this, because I do.” Nasir muttered before he applied the salve on the gashes. It lightened the pain and Agron sighed softly in relief and leaned into the touch without a thought.

“We should go to bed, it is softer for you to lie down.” Nasir offered. Agron looked up in surprise.  
“No… Dom… Nasir, what if they find us?” Agron was normally not scared, but those whiplashes had made him careful. He did not wish another treatment like that in the next coming days, weeks or even years if he could help it.

“I told my father that I have the intention of bedding you to… learn, I guess, and he said that I should have this experience. I think that he might like it better that it is with you, someone he can control, than in a whore house.” Nasir mumbled his explanation and he blushed as he explained.

“Then we should do as the master commands.” Agron said, but he smiled as he did and while Nasir wanted to say something, he didn’t and smiled himself. If Agron could see it as their own private joke than so could he.

Nasir’s bed was full of luxuries in sheets and cushions, and it was the softest Agron had ever felt against his skin. He laid on the far corner on his side so that he would not hurt his back further. Nasir laid down on the opposite side, looking quite nervous to have someone else in his bed.

“Will your father want… that you actually fuck me?” Agron asked and Nasir shrugged.

“He is away now, on business, but he will probably ask me later if you are still satisfactory to me. I suspect him to want to buy someone else for me if you do not live up to my standards. He thinks I’m too soft on the slaves, especially you.” Nasir frowned.

“Do you want someone else instead of me?” Agron had no idea that it could turn out like that, that he would be sent off. He wanted his freedom, but that did not include being sent to the mines.

“No!” Nasir nearly shouted as he scooted closer and laid his hand on Agron’s arm. “You have been with me for years and you… you take good care of me. I don’t know…” He bit his lower lip and didn’t say anything more. Agron closed the distance between them and embraced Nasir.

Neither of them spoke, Nasir enjoying the warm embrace and hoping that it would not end. Here in bed there was no difference between them and Nasir would give a lot for it to stay that way. He sighed softly and embraced Agron a little tighter.

“I am frightened, Agron.” Nasir whispered as he looked Agron in the eyes. “My father wants something of me and I think he is going to tell me when he gets back. He is tired of me sitting around the house all day, but he never wants me to help him or attend to anything which involves his business.”

Agron remained silent at Nasir’s confession. He always feared Nasir’s father, who was sometimes cruel without a reason. His slaves were normally treated well, but once in a while he made them work for days in a row without rest, usually when the harvest begun. Agron had never been called upon to help since he was busy with Nasir, but perhaps his luck was at an end.

“Then you must be able to tell your father some good news when he returns.” Agron stated and Nasir frowned at him.   
“What is your meaning?” Nasir asked, pushing against Agron’s chest.

“Statement of bedding me rescued my life.” Agron explained as he looked at Nasir strongly. “Otherwise your father would have sent me off already. You must be able to tell him that we’ve fucked, because he will ask it of you.”

“I can lie.” Nasir answered with a firm nod, it didn’t matter that they didn’t, he liked it just fine that Agron shared his bed like this, and if he had to be honest with himself he found Agron really attractive, but to go as far as to fuck him….

“He will know.” Agron said shortly, looking earnestly at Nasir. They were still young, the both of them, but for Agron survival had been a way of life, certainly from the moment that he had lived in the villa. He would do anything to remain alive so that he could see to his freedom one day. And he had to admit that it wouldn’t be a punishment to lay together with Nasir.

Nasir blushed deeply, he had never discussed this with his father, who just believed that one went to a whore house at the age of fourteen and they would be a man when they went back out into the world. And how would Agron know everything, he was just two years older than Nasir and he had been with Nasir the past couple of years… or had he…?

“Did you fuck some of the slaves here?” Nasir asked promptly. He knew that he was acting like a jealous teenager, but he couldn’t help it. 

If Agron heard the jealousy in Nasir’s voice, he didn’t react to it. 

“Just one, a German. There were other boys in our village when I was younger. There is nothing to it, Nasir, it’s just…” Agron shrugged. “Pleasurable.” He ended.  
Nasir nodded shortly.

With that Agron leaned forward again, and pressed his lips on Nasir’s, immediately asking for entrance. Nasir, still a little stunned by all the information, opened his mouth and let Agron explore. He realised that this was the situation like on the roof, but here they were both safe and actually did what his father expected of them. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck, holding him close.

Agron kissed along Nasir’s jawline and to his neck, while he tangled his hands in Nasir’s long dark hair.

“I have always liked your hair, it’s beautiful.” Agron whispered before he kissed Nasir’s earlobe.

“So you… you do like something of me, even if I’m your Dominus?” Nasir asked softly, hoping for some friendly words.  
Agron pressed against Nasir, that he could feel his hardness.

“I like more than only something.” He answered at Nasir’s gasp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and Agron are getting closer, but then Nasir's father has an important message for him.  
> There is talk of Spartacus and his rebels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the appreciation, I really like writing this story.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Can I touch you?” Nasir asked of Agron. Immediately the German stopped and smiled at Nasir, nodding for him to just go ahead. Nasir reached out his hand and carefully caressed over Agron’s chest, earning him a small moan. Nasir looked up towards Agron, who had his eyes closed.

“Is this good?” Nasir asked as he brushed over Agron’s nipples and on to his stomach. Agron shivered a little, but let Nasir continue. Only when Nasir reached his cock, did Agron still his hands.

“Very good, Nasir.” He murmured as he quickly made work of Nasir’s robes, so that he was naked before him. “May I touch you?” 

Nasir nodded as Agron reached for him.   
Agron wrapped a hand around Nasir’s length, making him gasp. Nasir held onto Agron and kissed him again. Agron answered the kiss and guided Nasir’s hand so that they both touched each other.   
It did not take long before Nasir shivered and came onto Agron’s hand, Agron following soon after. They were both breathing heavily, leaning their foreheads against each other, their chests heaving.

“I’ve… never… felt this before. Not like this.” Nasir finally was able to say. He kissed Agron on the cheek. “Gratitude.”

“No gratitude necessary.” Agron smiled as he got up from the bed to retrieve a wet cloth, returning to the bed to wipe them both clean. Nasir was a little disappointed that they did not go further, but Agron would have none of it. 

“I only have a few hours of rest before work begins again. You are Dominus, I am slave, that is the way of our world. Perhaps that some day we will have time to do more, Nasir.” Agron actually sounded like he would like that. Nasir bit his lower lip and nodded, his young pride a bit wounded, but he understood reality.

“Then we should rest.” Nasir responded. But he would not have Agron sleeping on his pallet, and he kept him in bed.  
Agron relented and let Nasir sleep in his arms, secretly loving it. He rested his head on top of Nasir’s and slept soundly.

Early the next morning Agron was up and assembled their robes so that they could be washed. He laid out Nasir’s clothes for him, and let him sleep. With a smile Agron thought about what they had done last night.   
In that instant Nasir blinked a couple of times.

“Dominus.” Agron bowed slightly, but his eyes twinkled and he smiled at Nasir.

“Agron, good morning. I trust you had a good rest.” Nasir said as he sat up in bed. He was still naked and Agron averted his eyes not to be distracted by the sight.

“I did, Dominus, gratitude. I will get your breakfast.” He mumbled as he bowed again. Just as he opened the door Nasir’s father stood on the other side, his slave ready to knock. Agron stepped aside and bowed his head.  
Nasir’s father stepped in the room and stood right in front of Agron. He was dressed in the finest linen and looked every inch the Dominus he was. Agron looked down at the ground and only lifted his eyes when Nasir’s father laid a finger under his chin.

“Have you taken care of my son?” The man asked directly. Agron nodded without saying a word.

“Father…” Nasir sighed from his bed. He nodded to Agron that he had to help dress him. Agron quickly turned on his heel, leaving Nasir’s father standing there. 

“At least he knows where his loyalty should lie.” The man grumbled under his breath as he watched how Agron quickly and efficiently dressed Nasir.  
Nasir nodded his gratitude and Agron stepped away, wanting to get through the door as fast as possible.

“Stay.” Nasir’s father gestured. Agron bowed his head and remained standing by the wall.

“Conversations no longer pass during breakfast, I see. Have you come to dine with us this week, or the week before?” Nasir’s father asked as he gazed at Nasir.

“No father, company was not wanted while you were on business.” Nasir replied and for the first time Agron noticed that Nasir looked his father straight in the eyes. He looked more defiant than he used to and Agron liked to think that this had something to do with the father’s attitude towards Agron.

“Then we will now share breakfast. Slave!” He shouted for Agron, since the other two slaves didn’t budge. Agron took a step forward and was sent off to the kitchen where now they cook needed to fetch food for two.   
Thankfully the cook was used to situations like this and quickly threw a few things of fruit and bread together, with a pitcher of wine at the side. Agron thanked him and then made his way back to Nasir’s room, where both men laid in silence together.

Agron put the plate of food in between them on a low table and thought to disappear, but he was not allowed. 

“There is something I need to say to the both of you.” Nasir’s father announced as he picked up a piece of bread. Nasir didn’t touch his food and listened to his father, wanting him out of the way as soon as possible. 

“Praetor Glaber is coming to see us tomorrow.” Nasir’s father said finally, after a minute long silence. 

“Why?” Nasir asked and immediately Nasir’s father slammed his hand on the table.

“Let me finish, you in obedient son!” He snarled at Nasir before he took a deep breath and calmed somewhat. Agron looked at the conversation and had to hold back when he heard the slam on the table. 

“Apologies, father.” Nasir mumbled as he looked down.

“Praetor Glaber will be here for funds, he wants coin to invest in his army. He is fighting against the rebel Spartacus and he is in need of coin and men. I mean to provide them of both.” Nasir’s father looked at Agron.

“You are giving him slaves?” Nasir’s eyes widened at the possibility of losing Agron. He did not voice his concern thought, since that is what the other man seemed to be waiting for. 

“Slaves and coin. Everything is needed to stop Spartacus.” Nasir’s father almost spit out the name of the rebel.

“Who is this Spartacus?” Nasir asked then. His father sighed deeply.

“You are far removed from reality, Nasir. Spartacus was a gladiator in Capua, rumoured to have slain all in the house of his lanista. They have sought after him, but until now nobody has found him or his band of gladiators.”

Agron carefully remained on his spot, but he had heard everything. Hope sparked in his heart that he might regain his freedom. If he was sent to the army, he might get a chance to meet Spartacus and get away from this life.  
But then he thought of Nasir…

“I wish for you to appear at diner tomorrow night, since Glaber is an important guest. He will assess you so that he knows which officer rank you are to be in his army. It is time that you do something back for your family.   
Hopefully you will aid Glaber in catching this rebel Spartacus!”

With that Nasir’s father stood and walked out of the room without another word, leaving a troubled Nasir behind.   
From the moment the door closed Nasir turned around to look at Agron.

“The army.” He sighed deeply. “I am not that good with a blade and… I’m smaller than most of those soldiers. Will he make you leave?” 

Nasir stretched out his hand towards Agron and with slight hesitation Agron took a few steps forward and clasped Nasir’s hand in his.

“Your father will not let you go unprotected, he will send me with you.” Agron stated, as if he was sure this was the case.

“Have you ever heard of this Spartacus, Agron? Did the slaves say anything about it?” Nasir asked and Agron shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir learns about his father's decision and Agron escapes Illythia's claws.  
> They make promises to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy kind of chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy!

Nasir didn’t like the smooth talking Glaber and certainly not his wife Illythia. Through the whole dinner they had laughed or smiled, but not one time their eyes smiled too. Hypocrites they were, the both of them, and Nasir did not even think to like them.   
Agron had been required to tend to Nasir throughout the dinner and he had stood behind Nasir’s chair the entire time.

Illythia had noticed him, but she did not say a word. Nasir had heard after the dinner that Illythia had asked around about Agron and wanted to bed him if possible. Of course when her husband was on his way with the army.   
It was only when he had returned to his room that he told Agron.

“She wished to bed me?” Agron asked and then laughed while he shook his head. “I am grateful that I do not need to do it.”

“I would not have let her. You’re not a whore.” Nasir said and Agron was surprised at the strength of his tone. He stood in the middle of his room while he let Agron undress him.

“No, it is worse, I am a slave.” Agron answered softly. “If your father wishes me with Illythia, then go I must, although it is not my choice.” 

He unwrapped Nasir from his heavy robes, until the young man stood in front of him in just his loincloth. When he reached for Agron’s robes, which the slave had worn for his duty at the dining table, Agron didn’t stop him.   
Only a few seconds later Nasir realised what he was doing and stopped, looking up at Agron.

“I’ve just said that you are not a whore and then I’m undressing you. I’m even worse than Illythia.” He whispered, almost with tears in his eyes.

“You are not, and you are far more beautiful.” Agron replied earnestly. Nasir had to laugh at that and shook his head.

“You always know what to say.” He said softly.

Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron and they stood together for quite some time, wrapped in each other arms. Only when Nasir lifted his head and Agron looked down at him, did their lips meet halfway. They only nipped at each other, before Agron pulled back a moment.

“I want to show you something. If you will allow it.” Agron added quickly as he realised that Nasir was still his Dominus. Nasir smiled and nodded, letting himself be taken to bed. Agron let Nasir settle a little and then asked him to lay down on his back. 

“Agron, what are you…” Nasir asked as Agron crawled over him, only clad in a loin cloth.

“You allowed me to show you something.” Agron stated before he gently kissed at Nasir’s neck and moved on to kiss his lips.

“Agron, no…” Nasir shook his head as he put his hands on Agron’s chest, holding him at a distance. “You don’t have to show me anything to prove… you are not a slave to me.”   
To put strength to his words he grasped at the ornate band around Agron’s neck, the one he sported at festive occasions. Usually Agron wore a small black leather band to show he was a slave.   
The ornate band came off easily and Nasir dropped it next to the bed.   
“You don’t have to wear it here, you’re a free man right here in this room.” Nasir smiled and he gently laid a hand on Agron’s cheek.   
Agron turned and kissed Nasir’s palm, before leaning over again and kissing his lips. 

“Gratitude, I will not forget this.” He answered with a small smile. Instead of what he was going to show Nasir, he embraced the man and they laid on the bed together, limbs entangled.

“What will we do, Agron? Father wants us both in Glaber’s army.” Nasir sighed, they would be on their way before he knew it. Glaber wanted to go after the rebel Spartacus, he had made sure that this was clear over dinner. Once in a while Nasir had watched Agron, but the slave hadn’t made a single motion or eye contact which suggested that he was in favour of the rebel Spartacus.

“Perhaps you will be lucky and Spartacus frees you from the army. Then you can go back to your own lands.” Nasir muttered as he caressed Agron’s shoulder.

“That will not be the case, the officers will not go to the middle of an uprising. We will be safe, Nasir, and you will be home before you know it.” 

“Gratitude.” Nasir mumbled again before he kissed Agron. He knew that he should give Agron the choice, but he had gotten into bed with Nasir without Nasir having to ask.   
Agron kissed Nasir back, sighing softly and opening his lips so that Nasir could gain entrance.   
Nasir pulled him even closer and then Agron kissed Nasir’s neck and moved lower to his chest.

“Agron.” Nasir sighed softly as he tangled his hands in Agron’s short hair, pulling at it. Agron growled lightly before he moved even lower to Nasir’s stomach and blew some air on Nasir’s belly button, surprising Nasir, who gave a yelp.

“Evil man.” Nasir stuck out his tongue, but was immediately silenced when Agron moved even lower and nuzzled his pubic hair.

“Am I still evil?” Agron asked as he looked up from his position to see Nasir staring at him with intent.  
Not waiting for an answer, Agron licked Nasir’s length, smiling at the gasps he could draw from Nasir. Holding Nasir’s hips with his hands he engulfed Nasir with his mouth.

“Agron!” The sigh had been replaced by a shout at the sensations Nasir felt. His hands grasped at the sheets of the bed. “Please!” He begged, although he did not know for what. From beneath his lashes Nasir could see how Agron’s head bobbed up and down and he felt his muscles straining.

“Agron… please…” He groaned and then released himself in Agron’s mouth, who tried to swallow as best as he could and then wiped at his mouth with the sheets. His own excitement was evident as he crawled up the bed and laid down next to Nasir again, who was trying to catch his breath. Nasir held onto Agron and kissed him thoroughly, before looking down at Agron’s cock.

“Let me touch you.” Nasir whispered then as he closed his hand over Agron’s cock, who gasped and looked at Nasir.

They kissed again, Nasir let Agron grasp at him, although he would probably have bruises the day after, he did not care.

Afterwards they lay together in bed and Nasir realised that these were Agron’s free hours, that he normally would be in the slave’s quarters and be together with other slaves, perhaps even fuck one if the need arose. But Agron didn’t seem in a hurry to go and Nasir let him stay, he crawled closer to Agron and embraced him tightly.

“You will stay with me when we have to go to Glaber’s army, Agron. I won’t have you out of my sight so that you are to die on the battle field. I will name you my bodyguard so that they will have to let you stay with me at all costs. Glaber will not like me for it, but I do not care, I will not see you back as a corpse.” Nasir said strongly as he embraced Agron even more tightly.

Agron didn’t answer him, but let the embrace continue. The silence prolonged until Agron stood from the bed and brought a rag to clean the both of them up. Then he produced some fruit from the plate he had brought in earlier and sat up together with Nasir, who took a grape from the plate.

“We will return safely.” Nasir stated and Agron nodded.

“You should go, your free hours have begun some time ago. You will not have much free time anymore when we are in the army.” Nasir finally said, and he sounded disappointed but he couldn’t help it.

“I have no desire to go.” Agron answered as he too popped a piece of fruit in his mouth. 

“Then you can stay.” Nasir smiled broadly and Agron did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir join Glaber's army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step closer to the rebels, I suppose :). Agron and Nasir are in the army now and it seems like Agron has made a decision, I hope one you would like!

Eventually it took several weeks before Glaber and his army left the safe city walls. They were divided in smaller groups, with Glaber and the main group coming far behind the group where Nasir resided in.   
Nasir did not like that, since it seemed like he would be in greater danger than Glaber himself, although it was promised that he would not have to fight. Agron and he had extra sword training, but Nasir never felt comfortable with a sword.  
Agron however, was born to be a soldier and a warrior, he competed often in small games among the soldiers and mostly beat the Romans.  
His small leather band was almost invisible under his soldier gear and Agron felt freer than he had done in years.

They had been moving steadily south. Nasir had gotten a horse, and Agron always walked steadily beside him, like the bodyguard he was supposed to be. Their tent was set in the middle of the camp, where they were surrounded by other, lower soldiers who would protect the officers if the rebels came to close to camp.

Agron helped the slaves set up the tent every evening, although he did not require doing it anymore. Now that he was a soldier Agron did not have any business in the slave side of the camp, but once in a while he went back there to hear the rumours.   
Spartacus, the rebel slave, and his followers, had gone to several villa’s, although nobody knew why. The common soldiers were afraid of what would happen to them, but they were more afraid of the Roman officers, who would kill them on the spot if they deserted.

The legion was not very big, but still their numbers were in the several hundreds, of both soldiers and slaves. The scouts amongst them rode their horses far and wide about the camp, to search for any rebels who were afoot.   
They had yet to find any.

After a long day’s march, Agron had helped the slaves set up the tent he shared with Nasir. Normally Agron would not have been able to, but as a bodyguard they had let him closeby Nasir at all times.  
Nasir’s father had reassured the commander that Agron would behave, would not attack Nasir when they were alone, and would protect Nasir’s life at all costs.

“Nasir. Nasir!” Agron shook Nasir awake. The road had been long and tedious for that day and Nasir had fallen asleep from the moment they had set up the tent. Agron had offered to go and fetch food, the both of them no longer Dominus and slaves, but rather two men that share a tent.  
They had not spoken about the nights they had spent together in Nasir’s bed at the villa since they had left it.

Nasir opened his eyes and rubbed at them for a moment, before sitting up. They were stranded in a wooded area, but the soldiers were not allowed to build a fire. They were afraid that the rebels would be drawn by the smoke or the light.  
This meant that even in the lower temperatures of the night, they could not warm themselves.   
Nasir was shivering when the covering slipped from his arms as he reached for the food.

“Gratitude.” He mumbled softly as he saw the hard bread and piece of cheese that the soldieres got when they could not get a fire started. Not even the lower officers got a better diet and for not the first time since they left did Nasir curse his father.  
“Are you cold?” Agron asked.

Nasir looked up from the bread and huffed, looking at Agron who was dressed in his usual armour, the leather clinging to his chest, his arm and leg plates clanging when he moved. He had removed his helmet while setting up the tent and it now lay on his pallet on the other side of the tent. 

“It is not fair, you are used to this climate, and colder too… I have been raised in a villa in a warm climate, I do not belong here.” He grumbled as he tried to get under the blankets again.

“Poor little man.” Agron laughed softly as he unfastened the leather straps from his breastplate. He did not wear the usual attire of a soldier, because they figured he would not be in a fight anyway. The sword by his side was sharp however, and Agron was not afraid to use it if necessary.   
Undressing himself he barely avoided Nasir’s thump in the arm he would have received if he was closer.

“I am not little!” Nasir growled from under the blankets.

“Little and wild.” Agron was still laughing when he crawled under the blankets, a thing he had not done since they were in the army. “A wild little dog.” He whispered into Nasir’s ear as he wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him close.

“Agron… what… what are you doing?” Nasir asked, not even hearing how Agron had called him. He was very much aware of Agron’s closeness and of his warmth. 

“Warming us both, before I have yet to hear another night complaints of how cold you are. You should first eat; otherwise you won’t keep your strength up.” Agron said sternly as he held the bread in front of Nasir.

Nasir sat up again, now with Agron sitting next to him and his arm around Nasir’s shoulders. Quickly Nasir ate his bread and left the cheese for the morning after, before he looked at Agron, who had no food with him for himself.

“Have you eaten already?” Nasir asked and Agron nodded.

“The rations are low, I think this campaign is longer than any anticipated. Spartacus is more clever than the Romans give him credit for.” Agron mused as he looked at the flaps of the tent. He was always aware that he was in hostile territory and that any talk about the rebel Spartacus could cost him his life.

“Will we ever get to see that Spartacus, you think?” Nasir asked as he dove back under the blankets. He hesitated for a moment, but then he pressed his body against Agron’s side, his arm slung over Agron’s chest and his leg over Agron’s legs, effectively pinning him to the bedding.   
Agron didn’t seem to mind and he tightened his hold on Nasir, but he did not reply to Nasir’s question.

“We have been away for several months now… You are sixteen.” Agron smiled and Nasir looked up at him.  
“Is that why you have come to my bed again?” Nasir asked, but Agron shook his head.

“After we left the villa… everything changed for me. It is a sense of freedom that I have gained, yet I am not free. I had time to think while I walked and worked.” Agron didn’t look at Nasir, but to the ceiling of their tent.

Nasir rested his teeth on his bottom lip and didn’t dare to speak. He desperately wanted to know what was on Agron’s mind, but he knew that he could only reach it if he was patient.

“When you told your father that you wished to bed me, I thought that I acted on obligation. I showed you as much as I dared without really laying my heart in it, or so I believed. Now that we have gained some distance between your father and us, I… I begin to believe that it is not obligation that I feel for you.” Agron spoke.

Nasir raised his head, the palm of his hand resting over Agron’s heart. He searched for a clue in Agron’s eyes, that what he was telling was the truth. 

“Agron.” He whispered softly, so that Agron would have to look at him. Agron turned his head so that they lay close together.

“I regret that it ever felt like an obligation, I only did it to save you. My father would have killed you if I didn’t say that it was on my initiative. I.. I also never meant for you to get hurt.” Even after all these months Nasir felt guilty about the lashes Agron had received. “But I was glad that it was you that taught me and not another. I wished for it to be you.”

Nasir blushed at his words and Agron smiled softly. 

“I was glad that you asked me.” Agron replied and he risked a kiss to Nasir’s head who sighed softly at the touch.

“We will stay together when this is over?” Nasir asked as he looked at Agron. 

“I will protect you until we are released from the army, and we will find our way together afterwards.” 

“My father will kill me if I run away with a slave.” Nasir sighed before he quickly sat up and rectified himself. “Not that you are a slave to me, you are far more to me than that, I’ve never seen you like one either, you are just a man to me, I mean…” 

Agron stopped Nasir’s babbling with a kiss and pulled him closer.

“Go to sleep, Nasir, I am not offended.” He murmured as he closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir meet Spartacus and his rebel horde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, new chapter! Finally! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this kind of helps :). This is the chapter where the boys finally meet the rebel leader and it all goes... well, not exactly uphill from there, but it seems like they are going to do better in the future.   
> Maybe Agron will find his freedom after all? We'll see.  
> Enjoy!

Agron woke up to painful cries and an incredible loud noise, something that all blended into one. It only took him a few seconds to grasp his sword and to quickly tie up his armour, which he donned out of safely. He glanced back to Nasir, who was still fast asleep. He was not going to wake Nasir up just yet, not until he knew it was safe to go out.

When Agron stepped outside, holding the tent flap open, he was greeted by pure chaos. Soldiers were running around without armour, waken up just like he, trying to fight the slaves which had taken over the camp overnight. 

He was just about to step away, when someone attacked him from behind. Agron only had time to react, holding up his sword just in time to block the attack. While dressed as a Roman, he was a prey to those men, but he wouldn’t scream out that he was a slave just like them.

The man before him was a better fighter and Agron slowly lost his ground, he was forced back towards the tent, where Nasir still slept. Agron gritted his teeth, nobody would get into that tent for as long as he was alive.

He had not counted on other men joining his attacker and soon he was surrounded, pointing his sword at one and then the other.

“Let’s just kill the bastard and get it over with.” His first attacker grumbled in a deep voice as he made a move to thrust his sword forward.

“No!”

The voice came from behind Agron and Agron immediately did a step back, standing right in front of Nasir, who was coming out of the tent.

“Nasir, get back inside!” Agron called over his shoulder, but Nasir would have none of it. He took two steps and avoided Agron’s grasp for his arm. He didn’t dress in full armour, but he had his spear in his hand, holding it firmly.

“He’s a slave, like the rest of you!” Nasir said in Latin, hoping that some spoke the language. He reached up to touch the fine collar around Agron’s neck. Although most of the slaves still wanted them dead, some began to doubt.

“Crixus.” 

The voice sounded rough and deep, and both Agron and Nasir looked up to find a man almost completely covered in blood looking at them all. Crixus, the man who had attacked Agron, took a step back to walk to Spartacus, the man who had uttered his name.

“One that says the other is a slave. I don’t think they speak true.” Crixus said softly to Spartacus, who was still looking at Agron and Nasir.

“Let me.” He nodded and the other stepped away, knowing that Spartacus would handle it. Only Crixus remained with him.

“Put down your weapons!” He shouted at Agron and Nasir. Agron didn’t even move and he let Nasir do the same. “This is Spartacus, the only one who can save you now, so you better do what we say.”

“How do we know you are true?” Agron spoke for the both of them and Spartacus raised his eyebrow for a moment.

“A slave who speaks for his master, I do not see that often.” Spartacus unwrapped the cloth which had been around his wrist and showed his mark, the B from Batiatus. Crixus held up his own arm.   
Agron had heard the stories and nodded, dropping his weapon to the ground. Nasir quietly did the same, wanting to step away from Agron, but Agron didn’t let him, softly laying a hand on Nasir’s arm.

“Why is he still here?” Crixus grumbled, but Spartacus held up his hand and shook his head. “I can do this alone, Crixus, see to it that the men take all they need from the storage and get them away. I will join you.”

“Spartacus…” Crixus tried again, but Spartacus only looked at him.

“I will join you.” He said again and Crixus finally relented, going away and leaving the three of them alone.

“You are protecting your Dominus.” Spartacus stated and he looked from one to the other.

“I am not…” Nasir started to say, but Agron looked at him, warning that he shouldn’t say more.

“I will protect him from all harm.” Agron said quietly and Spartacus seemed to believe him. He picked up their weapons and weighed them in his hands, his own swords in the straps behind his back.

“And the reason? He has enslaved you, perhaps killed your family, made you leave your own lands… lands that weren’t a part of Rome.” Spartacus said as he looked Agron straight in the eyes.

“That wasn’t Nasir, that was his father.” Agron now spoke in a louder voice, starting to get angry.

“Agron, you don’t have to defend me.” Nasir now spoke up and stood in front of Agron.

“My father let me buy Agron when we were both still very young. I didn’t realise what it meant to have slaves, so I considered Agron my friend.” Nasir silenced after this and looked up at Spartacus. Agron laid his hands on Nasir’s shoulders and looked over him to Spartacus as well.

“We are equals.” He stated firmly.

Although Spartacus still had his doubts, he sighed and nodded. 

“If I discover you stand Roman, you are dead.” He pointed his finger to Nasir and Nasir immediately shook his head.

“I am Syrian, not Roman. I never shall stand as such.” Nasir answered truthfully and for now that seemed to be enough for Spartacus. He gestured for them to follow him and so they made their way towards the rebels who were ready to go.

“They are joining us.” Spartacus stated, but it seemed no surprise to the rest of them, who merely glanced at the newcomers before they went on their way back to their secret encampment.   
Before they could walk alongside the rebels, Agron and Nasir were blindfolded.

“A precaution, for when you reconsider your decision.” Spartacus stated.

Agron wanted to protest this, but Nasir calmed him down by laying a hand on his arm. With a deep sigh Agron nodded, trying to be calm about it as they covered his eyes.   
The mars was long and difficult, especially with their covered eyes. They tripped repeatedly, but the group did not stop, more running than walking.

“Where the fuck are you taking us?” Agron growled loud enough for anyone to hear. He felt like he had gone from one bad situation to the other, from slavery to… he did not know what, but he doubted it would be better.

Suddenly his blindfold was taken off and he stood in the middle of dirt square, right in front of a temple. And old one, probably Greek, but it was abandoned. Possessions, scarce as they were, were strewn around the square, from blankets to weapons to food.   
This was their home.

“Until we know we can trust you, you are staying here near the temple, where we can see and hear you. Perhaps later you can take part in hunts.” Spartacus said as he looked at Agron, and glanced at Nasir.

“What about Nasir?” Agron spoke up and he looked from Spartacus to Crixus, who had taken his place next to his leader.

“We don’t trust him.” Crixus barked and Agron’s eyes squinted a little, he did not like the man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir join the rebels, but they are not together. Agron meets Duro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, but I hope you'll like it. Thank you for the kudos and the

Agron didn’t think, he just acted. Without warning or hesitations he flew at Crixus, who was taken by surprise, even if he was armed and Agron not. 

“Agron!” Nasir shouted, and he wanted to step in between the two of them, but Spartacus prevented this.

“He’ll learn.” Spartacus stated as they watched Agron fall into the dust a little further. He had blood on his lip, but his eyes still stood fierce and he was about to attack again, when Crixus made his own move and tackled Agron to the ground again.

“Think before you act, pup, or you will be dead soon.” Crixus gritted out, standing up and wiping at his mouth. Agron had gotten in a few well aimed hits and Crixus was mad at himself about it. 

“You have some fighting skill.” Spartacus smiled a little when he looked at Agron, just the corners of his mouth lifting. He liked Agron’s temper although he might be a little too forward for his liking. 

“We both were taught early on, but I have been fighting since my early childhood.” Agron said with a shrug, like it didn’t really matter. Nasir didn’t look at ease in this environment and tried to make himself as small as possible, hiding behind Agron’s back.  
He wasn’t a coward, but he had to get used to this situation, where he was not in charge. Even though he had treated Agron with kindness, he had been his Dominus and this was all about to change now.

“You can train with us, you would be very useful to our cause.” Spartacus had contemplated over these both men and he hoped that in the future he could let them help him to find his initial purpose again.   
He would see Rome fall.

“And Nasir?” Agron asked and Spartacus sighed.

“Until we know we can trust him, we are keeping him prisoner. We can’t risk anyone looking for him.” Spartacus tried to explain and it made sense to Agron. It wouldn’t be forever and it felt good to him that he would be free from Nasir, free to do as he pleased.

Nasir of course didn’t see it that way, but he did not show it. 

“I will prove that I can be trusted.” He just said. Two men from the group held his arms and he was lead to the inner chambers of the temple, where he was would stay for the remainder of the day and the days to come.

Agron felt guilty for leaving his Dominus like this.

“They will not bring him harm?” He asked Spartacus, and the man shook his head.

“I know that your relationship with your Dominus was different than most. If he shows that he can be trusted, we will release him.” 

Agron nodded.   
“In the mean time… rest, train, eat… get to know us. Perhaps it is not so different from the life you once knew. And one more thing.” 

Spartacus reached up and tore the collar from Agron’s throat.

“You are slave no longer, you are free to do what you choose.” 

With that statement he left Agron to his own devices. Agron felt alone for the first time since he could remember. Nasir had always been next to him, right there, and he had never been on his own, not even as a child. He always had his father or his brother somewhere close to him.   
For a moment it was too much and he sat down on one of the large stone blocks.

“Did you loose your way?”

Agron looked up to find a boy a few years younger than him, looking at him. 

“No.” He answered shortly.

“You just look a little lost, much like I did some months ago. Spartacus is a good man though, you will be fine in the end. We do about the same every day, hunt, eat, sleep, train…”

“Train, you? You’re just a boy!” Agron exclaimed.

“I’m fourteen years old, I am a man!” The boy shouted at him and he glared at Agron. Only then it settled into Agron that the boy had an accent when he spoke Latin, much like his own. 

“Where do you hail from, what is your name?” Agron asked and he stood, holding his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

“I am Duro, from the lands East of the Rhine.” Duro said very proudly. He smiled when he said it and only when he noticed tears in Agron’s eyes, did he stop smiling.

“What is wrong?” He asked.

“No… nothing is wrong, Duro. Do you not remember me?” Agron asked and Duro shook his head, confused at what this stranger was telling him. He stepped away, shaking Agron’s hands off him.

“No.” 

Duro quickly made a turn and ran away as quickly as his legs could carry him, leaving Agron behind once more.   
And even though he thought that he could cope on his own, this shock had been too much for him. His little brother was here and didn’t recognise him anymore!

The only thing he could think of was to go to Nasir. 

He did not know the way, but he figured that he could just go in the temple and search. It didn’t take him long, the temple was not that large, before he stood in front of the dooropening where Nasir had passed not too long ago.  
“What is your purpose here?” 

Agron quickly turned around, to find a dark haired woman standing right in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked self assured, like she belonged, with dark eyes daring him to tell a lie.

“I’m Agron.” He stated, not wanting to give up his purpose immediately. If he could just talk to Nasir, he would see things more clearly again, he was sure. Perhaps he had been mistaken and the boy outside wasn’t his brother.

“Ah, the German.” The woman smiled briefly. “My name is Mira.”

He had heard of the woman before, a few days ago when he first came to the temple. She was something of Spartacus right hand, his woman as well. The stories he had heard about Spartacus were few and far between, but this one seemed to be true.

“I would like to have words with Nasir.” Agron now said as he looked from Mira to the dooropening and back.

“I cannot allow this, not without Spartacus’ approval.” Mira shook her head, but Agron felt that he could plead with her, she was not without heart.

“Mira,” He began as he gently laid a hand on her arm making her look up to him. “I would not make this more difficult for you. What if you… would take a five minute walk. Not more.”

Mira sighed deeply and nodded.

“You will not tell Spartacus?” Agron asked.

“That remains to be seen.” She muttered but was already on her way out. Agron quickly walked through the door and called Nasir’s name. It was quite dark in the temple and the further away from the daylight, the darker it had gotten.

“Agron?” He heard a voice coming somewhere to his right.

Nasir showed up right in front of him, dirty and seemingly tired, but otherwise fine. Agron felt nothing but relief when he gazed upon Nasir’s face and it told him more than he could comprehend at that moment.

“Are you well?” He asked as he put a hand on Nasir’s shoulder.

“I am. I am being fed daily, although this darkness presses on my mind. I would wish to see the sun again. Will I, Agron, or will they continue to see me as a prisoner?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron tries to reason with Spartacus to release Nasir. When Nasir is challenged to a fight, he does not expect Duro to stand on the opposite side. Neither does Agron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have taken so long to write anything. My boys were left behind and I do apologise for that. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Agron bit his lower lip in question, before he took a decision. Even though he had promised Mira, he could not let Nasir stay here. He was used to much better conditions and… He did not finish the thought, but grasped Nasir’s fingers and led him back to the door.

“Agron, no! They will not let us stay here!” Nasir exclaimed, afraid of what was to happen to them if they were to be on their own.

“We will go straight to Spartacus, this situations cannot stay.” Agron muttered as he walked through the door, bumping into Mira.

“You said you would do nothing against Spartacus’ cause, yet you release a dominus! Your dominus!” Mira shouted, but Agron glared at her.

“He was not the one to place collar around neck.” Agron answered and Nasir apologetic to Mira, wanting to say that he could not help Agron’s temper. Ever since they had gone to the army, Agron had shown more of himself than just the slave that he had been forced to be. 

“Yet he was the one to control you, to command you and to punish you. True Dominus.” Mira almost spat the words out, her eyes spitting fire at Nasir, who bit back his answer. He would gain nothing by it.

“Nasir never punished me. Step aside, Mira, we are to Spartacus to explain.” 

“Then I will too.” Mira said with a nod as she gestured for the both of them to walk in front of her so that they had no choice but to follow.   
Spartacus was in the middle of a conversation with Crixus about their next attempt at the Roman army, when they barged in on them. 

“What is this?” Crixus asked immediately as he stood in front of Spartacus, protecting him from any threat.

“The German wanted his Dominus.” Mira shortly stated and Spartacus sent Crixus and Mira away, despite their protests.

“Keeping you apart does not seem advised.” Spartacus said as he leaned against the table, arms crossed over his chest. He had enough on his mind, but he was trying to do good for everyone, not just a chosen few. And although Agron’s case was different than most others, he was prepared to listen.

“I would not have dear friend from my side.” Agron simply said. “We have lost so much.”

Spartacus nodded, he understood loss better than most.

“You will have to fight for your place here, for your right to be here. Not everyone will understand.” Spartacus said to Nasir.

“Life has never been easy, Spartacus, although everyone here calls me Dominus I was as much a prisoner as Agron. My father did not allow weakness, of any kind.” Nasir sighed, and Agron quickly stood by his side and offered support.

Spartacus nodded at the two of them and then would have left towards crudely drawn map on the table, were it not that Crixus was still grumbling curses at the German.

“He is not worth it, you fool!” He then almost shouted, stepping forward so that he was standing almost chest to chest with Agron.

“I do not need approval, fucking Gaul!” Agron spat back and they would have raised their fists, if Nasir hadn’t sprang in between them.

“Stop it! Your fight is with me, Gaul, not with Agron.” 

“I do not fight pups, fresh from mother’s tit.” Crixus scoffed and although the other men laughed, Nasir did not flinch and remained by Agron’s side. 

“Fucking test me already, so that we can leave this behind.” 

“Nasir, don’t do this. You don’t have anything to prove.” Agron murmured soft enough so that nobody could hear but Nasir who was standing right in front of them. Nasir looked back and gave Agron a smile.

“I have everything to prove, to them, but mostly to you. So, I will fight… tell me who!” Nasir turned back to Crixus, who looked around, behind the both of them.

“Let him fight the other German, the boy.” Spartacus then announced and all eyes looked towards Duro, who had come closer during the discussion. Agron looked towards his younger brother and again he had to grit his teeth not to say anything to him. He would have to convince Duro that he had not left him behind.

Duro smiled at the fact that Spartacus had chosen him to learn the Syrian a lesson. Spartacus clapped him on the shoulder and took him a few steps from all the others.

“Do not kill him, show him how we fight.” Spartacus said shortly.

“He is not worth it, Spartacus.” Duro claimed, like only a fourteen year old boy could.

“He does not stand Roman, so he deserves to make his own way in this world. So does your brother.” Spartacus nodded to the two men who stood only a few steps out of earshot. Duro looked at his older brother, who he did recognise the first moment he had seen him, but he was not ready to hear Agron’s story yet.   
Duro had gone through much himself, and he did not know if he could handle what Agron had to tell him, but the pull of their blood bond was getting stronger and he knew that not too long from now, he would call Agron brother again.

“I will show them, the both of them.” Duro nodded gravely and then unsheathed his sword, walking towards Nasir and Agron, nodding at them.

“Give him his weapon of choice.” Duro said sternly to one of the men, who threw a sword at Nasir’s feet. Nasir however did not pick it up and just looked at Agron, who was in his turn looking at Duro.  
Nasir did not know their history and frowned at Agron’s attention wavering. He picked up the sword and waited for Duro to make the first move.

Duro however, was trained by gladiators, while Nasir had to make do with the things he had learned in the safety of the villa. Agron, although no gladiator himself, had benefited more from the army training than Nasir.   
Dur waited for the right moment when Nasir lowered his guard and dealt the first blow, which Nasir barely could hold back with his sword.

The next one knocked the sword out of his hand, but he managed to get in a blow to Duro’s face, making his nose bleed.  
Since that did not seem to count as enough an injury to stop, both youngsters circled each other, while Agron had the utmost difficulty to stay in his place. He could not favour either of them, both would be hostile afterwards.  
He glared at Spartacus for making this decision, the rebel leader must have known of Agron’s relation to both these young men.

When Duro tackled Nasir to the ground and was ready to pound him, Agron intervened without permission or warning. He pulled Duro off Nasir and pushed him aside.

“Enough!” He shouted at no one in particular.

“Why do you defend him? Huh? Why, Agron?” Duro shouted back, and Agron froze, realising that his little brother knew exactly who he was. He turned around to see a fuming teenage boy standing before him.  
The answer to the question ‘why’ remained unspoken.

“He made you into his slave and his whore and still you defend him. He isn’t worth shit!” Duro spat at Nasir, daring him to come any closer.

“You don’t know fuck about me and what I did, Duro. Shut fucking mouth.” 

Agron had stepped closer to Duro, towering over him, but the boy did not step back, he would not be intimidated. Instead he looked up at his older brother, glaring at him.

“Right, I don’t know fuck about you. The brother I knew would have ran through any Roman he could lay his hands on, even when he was just as old as I was. Now he’s a fucking whore to his Dominus.” He growled, pushing Agron back and running away as fast as he could.

Agron wanted to go after him, but Spartacus laid a hand on his shoulder, holding him there.

“Nasir did good, accepting the challenge. We’ll let him in your care, but watch your backs, not everyone will be glad about his release.” Spartacus whispered to Agron.

Agron nodded, looking to Nasir who looked angry and ashamed at the words he had heard from Duro and how he had fought.   
Agron walked away without a second glance at Nasir, he did not know how to handle this situation where everyone told him that he should want to kill his Dominus rather than save his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron find his purpose in life, Nasir is doubting his decision but he tries to support Agron and help him with Duro.   
> But does Duro want his help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while but this was a difficult chapter to write. I hope you enjoy!

Nasir had been told that Agron’s sleeping pallet was to the side of the campment in the temple, not entirely in everyone’s good graces, but he was allowed to stay amongst them. Nasir feared that it would not go the same way for him, measuring at the looks he got when he walked through the camp, the men and women all pretending he was not there or spitting at him as he had passed.

When he reached Agron’s tent the other man was not there and this hurt him. He had hoped that Agron would comfort him, or at least would tell him who this boy was to him, who was not much younger than Nasir. They had been shouting in German and Nasir did not understand the tongue.

It took several hours before Agron had returned, with a black eye and swollen lip. Where Nasir had thought to curse at him at first for staying away so long, he now ran to Agron’s side to tend to his wounds.

“What happened? Duro?” Nasir asked and Agron shook his head. He thanked Nasir for the wet cloth and kept his to his lip, hoping it would stop the bleeding.

“One of the men called me a whore, I thumped him, then they were too many.” Agron responded to Nasir’s question, but he was smiling, he was actually smiling. “I knocked down three more before they had me.”

“You seem proud.” Nasir frowned.

Agron turned to him and laid a hand against Nasir’s cheek, making the younger man blush a little. He had received affections from Agron throughout their life together, sometimes commanded, other times reluctant, but now Agron was free and this touch was his own choice.

“This is who I am supposed to be. Not a soldier but a warrior. For freedom now, but perhaps for my tribe later. I found my purpose, Nasir.” Agron almost glowed when he spoke the words, not realising how much it pained Nasir to hear them.   
He did not kiss Nasir, but just lowered his hand and announced that he would go to sleep, leaving Nasir alone with his thoughts and doubts.

“Who is Duro?” He finally asked right before Agron’s eyes closed in sleep. He had remained sitting on Agron’s pallet, not wanting the other man to push him aside so easily.

“My baby brother.” Agron answered shortly.

“Oh.” Nasir stepped away from the bed and went to his own, not knowing what to do with this new information. Not knowing if this would mean the end of the awkward kind of relationship he had with Agron.  
He began to gather his things, when Agron sat up, disturbed by the soft bustling about in the tent.

“Nasir… what are you doing?” He muttered.

“Since Duro is your baby brother, I just thought you would want him here instead of me. It is better to not draw this out, Agron. You don’t want me here, that is clear to me. You wanted your freedom and now you have it. I’m sorry I spoiled it for you by being alive still.” 

The day had been long for Nasir, but he had kept his voice strong, not wanting to sound like a wailing woman when he left Agron. He just hoped that Agron would let him leave with his dignity intact, so that he could, if needs be, run away from this temple.

“Nasir…” Agron sighed softly as he stood from his pallet, walking over to Nasir and taking the small bundle of belongings from him. The Syrian stood with his back to Agron, but Agron would have none of this. Nasir was not his Dominus anymore and he couldn’t just shut him out when he thought he could.

“No, these are your people, I understand. You should be with them.” Nasir said as he turned, quickly wiping away a traitorous tear as it threatened to slide down his cheek. Fuck it, he was young ,but that didn’t mean he wasn’t strong.

“I would like to think they are your people too. You are as much a slave as any of us, although your cage was a golden one. Sooner or later the people here will see that you are one of us, if only you would try.”

“I fought Duro, your brother.” Nasir tried again, and this time Agron took a step forward, bring him close to Nasir.

“Yes, and he beat you. I hope you will not let that happen again.” Agron smiled before he bent down, pressing a kiss to Nasir’s lips. “Stay or go, the choice is yours, but I would prefer it if you stayed.”

Nasir found himself in a similar situation as Agron, not too long ago. He looked at Agron, who offered him a life beside him, of his own choice, away from Romans, from his father and his duty. He would fight for freedom.

“You will train me?” He asked hopefully.

“Everyone who needs to be trained, will receive it from the gladiators. I have much to learn myself. We will practice in our own time, when there is time left… Now, let us find some sleep, before dawn approaches again.”

Nasir nodded and went to his own pallet, not ready yet for everything his choice brought with him, such as a life with Agron. He had hoped for it, but now that it was so closeby, he feared it somewhat.   
He had only witnessed Agron as a slave and he knew that now that Agron had his freedom, things would change, not only between them, but also for Agron. 

“And Duro?” He whispered in the darkness.

“I have yet to break words.” Agron answered with a sigh, sounding as if he didn’t know what to do about it. Nasir did not answer anymore, but he knew this was something he could handle. He would talk to Duro when the occasion arose. He would see the brothers reunited, so that he could live in peace amongst the rebels.  
The dawn came early the next day and Nasir immediately went in search of Duro, not waiting for Agron to rise. He knew that Agron would go straight to the training fields and expected Nasir to be there, so he needed to hurry.  
He found Duro just outside the temple, sharpening his blade.

“Duro, I would have words.” He said quite sternly, but the boy did not look up at him.

“I have none to break.” Duro just answered.

“Not even for your brother?” Nasir attempted again as he took the few steps down so that he stood opposite of a seating Duro. Duro looked up at the teenager before him and pointed his blade right at him.

“I have no words for Dominus. You have one brother in bed, do you need two whores?” Duro spat and Nasir growled at his words.

“I am no Dominus and your brother is no slave. No longer. And he was never just a slave to me. I want to break words, for his sake, so that you will be brothers once more.”

“Save breath.” Duro said.

“Agron survived, can you not see?” Nasir did not relent, he kept trying to make Agron’s brother see reason. “He did what he had to, to survive.”

“So did I.” Duro sighed and he shook his head at Nasir. “I must admit that you do not give up. If Agron is still like he used to be, he would like that about you. I will hear his words when I am ready, no sooner. Much has passed since we last saw each other.”

“Your family?” Nasir asked and Duro just shook his head, saying enough.

“I will tell Agron that you wish to break words when you are ready. He wishes his baby brother back, he did not think it possible.” Nasir said softly and this time Duro seemed to smile, although it was just touching the corners of his mouth.

“That goes for me as well, Dominus.” 

Nasir hissed at the mention of the word, but Duro just glared at him.

“You prove to me how much you care about my brother, and then I might call you your name. For now, you will remain his Dominus to me, and nothing else.”

Nasir sighed and nodded, he would have to prove himself to everyone, but he was sure that they would all see him in a new light. He hurried to the training field, only a few steps from where Duro sat and made his way to Agron, who had watched his conversation with Duro.

“Why did you break words with my brother?” He demanded, before dealing the first blow with his wooden sword.

“Because you did not.” Nasir answered, countering the attack. Both men did not speak again during their practice, which Agron made hit harder on Nasir than necessary and they both knew it.   
When Spartacus called to stop for the day, Nasir threw down his sword and walked away, not looking back to Agron.

Spartacus looked at the retreating Nasir and sighed. He had handled quite a lot of situations in the past months, but he did not know how to deal with this.   
He quickly paced to Agron, clapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
“Talk to him, or this might get dangerous for all of us.”

Agron shrugged him off and stalked in the opposite direction where Nasir had vanished. He had enough of people making decisions for him. He did not want to talk to Nasir right now and he fucking well knew his own way around the temple, it wasn’t that big, he didn’t need any assistance.


	14. Chapter 14

It took Agron three days before he wanted to come out of the temple and he had not seen Nasir since. Spartacus didn’t call Agron out on it, but he doubled his training and the duties he usually had.  
And he made an announcement.

“We’re going for supplies, which means I need some of us to come with me. Crixus?” 

Crixus nodded gravely.

“Good. Duro, Nasir, you are coming too.”

“No!” Agron shouted as he stepped closer to Spartacus. He was not letting his baby brother and his… he could not define Nasir yet, neither did he really believe Nasir was his in any way, but Spartacus damn well had no right to take them with him.

“Agron, I…” Spartacus began.

“You have no right, no right at all to take them! They are too young for this, let me go instead.” Agron had the sense to step closer to Spartacus, so that they weren’t shouting over the practicing field, but could speak in normal voices, although Agron’s carried a lot farther than he thought.

“You are needed here, for the protection of those who can’t protect themselves. You are turning out a great warrior, Agron, I need you here.” Spartacus said very strongly, and by the time he had spoken Nasir and Duro stood beside him.

“I am going, Agron, you have no say in this.” Duro simply announced as he picked up one of the swords available and headed to the gate. Nasir didn’t say anything, and wanted to follow in Duro’s footsteps.

“Nasir…” Agron whispered, loud enough for Nasir to hear. Nasir turned to Agron, a small sad smile playing about his lips.

“We’re both free men now, Agron. I want to help.” He took a step closer and gently touched Agron’s cheek for a moment, before joining Duro.   
Spartacus didn’t say another word, and went with them, leaving Agron behind.  
They walked through the gate, the four of them, to fetch their supplies for the week that followed.   
Agron cursed and growled, throwing the wooden weapon he held in his hand against the wall of the temple. 

“That fucking piece of… Argh!” 

He was almost jumping up and down from anger, but he choose a different way, which meant that a lot of the newly freed slaves were on the ground in an instant.   
This went on until Agron was completely exhausted, so that he could not even hold up the practice sword. 

Nasir was following Spartacus, Duro and Crixus towards the Roman transport they had spotted only an hour ago. It seemed to be moving quite fast paced. Spartacus had ordered to leave the Romans alone before, but now they couldn’t, they needed food and weapons.

This meant that eventually the Romans would find out their hiding spot, the only reason why they had marched for several hours before even considering robbing the transport.   
Spartacus had kept Nasir with him and sent Duro off with Crixus, trapping the carriage with supplies between the four of them.  
Six guards stepped in front and behind the transport, but they weren’t heavily armed.   
With a few gestures Spartacus let Crixus know that he should take the back, then he tapped on his shoulder and pointed to the front, giving the message to Nasir that they were going for the three man in front of the carriage.

Nasir briefly touched Spartacus to say that he understood.

It took only mere minutes for them to take out the men surrounding the carriage. The food in there was sparse and Spartacus cursed at how low the supplies still would be.

“We can search for another.” Crixus said as he looked at Spartacus.

“We agreed that we take what we can carry. Another supply train would be too much. This will have to do for now, we will take more men next time, so we can carry extra.” 

As they were discussing, they did not immediately notice the band of soldiers who had been marching behind the wagon, but the four of them turned when they heard the leader shout. 

“Duro, Nasir, stay behind us.” Spartacus hissed as he and Crixus stood a little to the front, their swords at the ready. Duro and Nasir usually would have argued with Spartacus about being able to handle themselves, but now they listened.  
Nasir wielded his spear and Duro held out sword and shield.  
They all waited for the attack to happen and they didn’t have to wait long.

The soldiers charged.   
Spartacus and Crixus uttered a battle cry, with Duro and Nasir right behind them. Only two of them were hardened warriors and they were outnumbered.   
Spartacus threw one over his shoulder and the second got a cut throat. Crixus bested his men without a seeming effort. Duro managed to battle a soldier himself and made his first kill, while Nasir did the same on his side.   
When one of the soldiers attempted to attack Spartacus in the back, Nasir quickly thrusted his spear in the man’s back. The man cried out and turned around, thrusting his sword forward and hitting Nasir beneath the ribs.   
Nasir shouted his agony and fell to the ground.

Duro, who tried to help Crixus, now ran to Nasir and stood over him to be able to defend him. There was no need, as the soldiers were now quickly dealt with.   
Only then did the gladiators turn to find Nasir laying on the ground, his hands clutched over his wound, Duro looming over him.

“How fares he?” Spartacus questioned as he looked from Duro to Nasir, before scanning over the surroundings.  
“I believe the wound deep.” Duro said as he kneeled beside Nasir. He was no medicus, but he had seen the sword thrust.

“We must move him, get him back to the temple.” 

Spartacus and Crixus looked around for a means of transportation, in the end opting for one of them to carry Nasir. Crixus took it upon him to carry Nasir’s weight with him, as they moved slowly through the wooded area.   
Luckily they did not come upon other Romans, so that they could walk until they were back within the reach of the temple.   
Spartacus sent Duro towards the temple, so that he could warn the others that they were coming home, with less supplies than they intended, and with one of them severely wounded.

When Duro rushed through the gates within the surrounding walls of the temple, the first he met was Agron. As he spotted his older brother, he handled on instinct and went to him, rather than to someone else.

“Agron!” He called out, which had the elder brother turn to face him. Agron had been angry at Spartacus for taking Nasir and Duro with him, but that changed when he saw the expression on Duro’s face.

“What happened?” He immediately asked as he laid his hands on Duro’s shoulders. The boy was shaking from what he had been through and for a moment he could not utter but one word.

“Nasir.”

“What? What happened to Nasir? Duro!” Agron almost snapped at his baby brother, which seemed to be enough to have the boy recover and give the necessary answers.

“He lives, but is severely wounded. Crixus and Spartacus are bringing him to the temple as we speak.” Duro said swiftly.

“I will go to them. Tell the others!” Agron shouted as he ran through the gates, leaving everyone behind him. Only thinking of Nasir and not of his own safety or that of others, he hurried over to the small paths of the woods, where he was sure he would come across the other three.

He did not shout or raise voice, he simply ran to catch a glimpse of his companions, when he suddenly almost came in contact with a raised blade.

“Fuck, I thought you Roman.” Spartacus whispered as he retreated, gesturing for Agron to follow. Agron fell into step with Spartacus until he came upon the vision of Nasir in Crixus’ arms.

He touched Nasir’s cheek for a moment, before setting his eyes upon Crixus, asking permission. With a gentleness not many had ever seen from the Gaul, he deposited Nasir in Agron’s arms.

“He fought well.” He just stated before walking together with Spartacus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron does what he can for Nasir and realises Nasir has gained friends among the Rebels. Even Duro seemed to have calmed down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I'm sorry for the long wait in between chapters, but this story will get done, I promise :).  
> And I found some new inspiratie, since I met Liam Mcintyre today (fan girl moment, squeee!) :D

Agron had known he cared for Nasir, even when he was nothing more but a slave. His Dominus had always treated him well and if it hadn’t been for Nasir’s father Agron would have never gotten lashes from the whip.  
It had been some years now, and he almost never thought about the scars on his back, which had somewhat faded.

If those Roman soldiers had not been dead already, he would gladly kill them. He had not glanced towards Spartacus or Crixus during their hike back to the temple. Spartacus wanted to have words with Agron, about just bursting through the woods when he found out someone was hurt, leaving the temple with one guard less.

“Spartacus… please.” It was the first time in a long time that he had used to word, to plead for Nasir.   
Of course Spartacus knew that Nasir had to be taken care of, but Agron did not need to take this task upon him. 

“You are not his slave anymore, Agron.” He gently said as he looked at the young man in Agron’s arms. 

“That is not my reason.” Agron replied between clenched teeth. They had still been walking as they spoke. Naevia directed him to a room inside the temple, where he could lay Nasir down on a slab covered in a few animal hides and blankets. It would not be particularly comfortable, but enough to serve as a sick bay.

It seemed that Spartacus had made his decision then, helping Agron in laying Nasir down and then instructing a few of the others who were standing in the doorway.   
“Water, and start a fire… the wound is too deep to let it heal like this.” He said as he looked at the large stab wound to Nasir’s side. 

Spartacus had more experience with wounds than Agron and so the German nodded and let Spartacus do what was needed. Only when he came back with the large dagger to scorch it in the fire, he stayed by Nasir’s side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Nasir, can you hear me?”

Nasir had not said a word since he had been attacked, barely conscious.

“You have to stay among us. Spartacus is going to scorch your wound shut and it is going to hurt, badly. We don’t have a choice.”

“Will be… fine.” Nasir managed to get out as he very weakly sought out Agron’s hand, who caught it without thinking and squeezed lightly.

“We have to do it now, Agron.”

Agron nodded. Spartacus set the dagger into the fire so that it could heat up. Naevia had cleaned out the wound as best as she could. Agron did not look away from Nasir’s face, hoping that he could spot any signs of pain, but the young man was unconscious, a blessing from the gods.  
Spartacus did not hesitate and placed the white hot dagger against the wound, leaving behind a scent of burned flesh.

With the wound dressed, Naevia left the three of them behind, going to Crixus to see if he was unharmed. 

“You are staying with him then?” Spartacus asked and Agron nodded firmly, leaving his own hand in Nasir’s as he waited for him to wake up.

“You will not run away from your duties again, Agron.” Spartacus then stated and Agron looked up at him. “You bring everyone in danger.”

“The walls were still well guarded, I am not the best you have, there are others. Gladiators.” Agron replied, trying not to raise his voice as he was sitting next to Nasir.

“I know.” Spartacus just answered as he walked towards the door.

“Spartacus!” Agron said a little louder, making the rebel leader turn around. “What would you have done, had it been your wife?” Agron asked and Spartacus smiled sadly.

“They would have to kill me to stay away from her side. I understand, Agron, know that.”   
With that Spartacus left the room.

Left alone with his thoughts and an unconscious Nasir, Agron had time to reflect upon his own feelings.  
He knew that Nasir was his Dominus, that he was supposed to hate him, but his hate was reserved for men like Nasir’s father. Nasir had never meant to harm him and he had even claimed his place among the slave army with this act.  
He was no less a slave than them.

It was hours later that he felt fingers play with his hair. He blinked a couple of times, realising that he had fallen asleep right next to Nasir’s makeshift bed, his head resting on the side. Nasir had woken up.

“Good morning.” Nasir whispered softly and Agron dared to smile at how well Nasir looked, despite the grave wound he had suffered. His fever had gone down during the night and Agron was sure that he would survive.

“How do you feel?” Agron asked as he walked around the small bed and to Nasir’s side, where he inspected the dressings of the wound. It didn’t look pretty, but that was the least of his concerns.

“Like I was impaled on a sword.” Nasir huffed as he turned his head to look at Agron. 

“You will feel better soon.” Agron smiled up at Nasir for a moment and then looked at the bandage. He couldn’t help much with it, but he would fetch Naevia, who knew a lot more about tending wounds than he.

“I believe so too, although it does not seem that way now.” Nasir’s voice slurred in sleep and soon he was out again. Agron took the opportunity to walk to Naevia and ask for her help, before returning to Nasir’s side.

“It will take time for him to heal, but I believe he will.” The woman predicted with a voice which proved the truthfulness in it. Agron wished to believe her and thanked her for her care, to which she just smiled.

“He was brave.” She then said and it was Agron’s turn to smile.

“I don’t really know what happened yet, I haven’t spoken to anyone since Nasir was brought in here.” Agron didn’t want to tell Naevia, but he was the only friend Nasir got in this camp. Agron frowned at the thought of him being a friend to Nasir, but he pushed it to the back of his mind for now, that would have to wait for when Nasir was healthy again.

“Crixus told me most of what happened, he seems to want to the best for the boy. Your brother has been asking about the both of you as well. I think that you will find that he has gained many friends.” Naevia claimed and Agron looked at her for a moment before nodding. If it was true, it was good news. 

“Will you ask Duro to come?” Agron asked as he watched Nasir sleep. He would wake again soon and hopefully his recovery would not take too long. He feared that the temple would not be their camp forever and Nasir would have to be a trained warrior by then if they wished to survive. 

Naevia nodded and walked out of the room, only to be replaced a few minutes later by a careful Duro, watching Agron and Nasir from the doorway. 

“You asked to see me?” He asked and Agron smiled, gesturing to take a seat beside him.

“My gratitude for bringing him back here. You three could have easily discarded him when you saw the chance and yet you didn’t.” He laid a hand on Duro’s shoulder and the boy’s heart swelled in his chest.

“Brother.” He said softly and Agron nodded.

“Brother.”

It was Nasir’s moan which drew their attention away from each other. Agron shushed him softly, a hand going through Nasir’s hair to soothe him.

“You care for him, even if he was your Dominus?” Duro asked, but this there was no malice in his voice, just curiosity.

“Yes.” Was Agron’s simple answer.


	16. Chapter 16

Eventually it was Naevia who dragged Agron away from Nasir’s side, saying that he would need rest as well.   
There was not too much happening at the moment and the rebels took the opportunity to train the new recruits whom they would need if they would ever raise a true army. 

Crixus always protested to Spartacus that they needed more fighters, most of the ones they rescued were house slaves and would be useless in a war. 

In the end Spartacus tired of having the same discussion over and over again.

“Agron!” He called out, making Agron look up from his spot beside the wall. He had kept to himself, not wanting to go on a mission without knowing Nasir would awaken. He needed to be there when the other woke up. 

“Spartacus.” He nodded and then took the weapon handed over to him. Spartacus fell out in a flurry of movement, faster than most of them would be able to follow. Agron could block most of the blows, but a minute later he landed on his ass nevertheless.   
In the ludus, he would be laughed at right now, but as it was, the silence surrounding Agron and Spartacus proved more than laughter could.

“You see now? They are not ready, Spartacus. Agron has been a soldier in the Roman army and even he is not ready for this.” Crixus grumbled under his breath. 

Agron had crawled off the sands and stood, glaring at Crixus.

“No fucking Gaul is telling me when I’m ready. Again!” He shouted at Spartacus as he got himself ready.

“Agron…”

“Spartacus.” He said again and this time the man sighed and began the same practice moves. Agron, now with more attention, was able to hold ground, but was never a threat to Spartacus. He was no gladiator.

Agron growled out his frustration and tossed the wooden blade to the sand.

“Agron.” 

The voice behind him sounded different than before, slower, softer, but he could still recognise it from a thousand others. He turned around and found Nasir there, weak but on his feet, with an arm around Naevia’s shoulders to support him.

“Nasir!” Agron smiled, Spartacus and Crixus half forgotten behind him, as he walked the steps up to the temple. He nodded his thanks to Naevia and took over for her, so that Nasir could settle against him comfortably, before they sat down together.

“You were fighting well.” Nasir commented with a smile as he watched Crixus spar with the next poor man who happened to be around. 

“Far from well. They are gladiators, Nasir, I’m but weak shadow. But one day I will be as good as them.” Agron said with grave certainty.

Nasir leant closer to Agron, which surprised him for a moment, and leant his head against Agron’s chest.

“You will.” He said softly.

“And you will too. They told me how you fought for your life. You already have your brand as a gladiator, marked through fire.” Agron sighed as he looked at the bandage, not daring to touch.

“I will never be one of you, Agron.” Nasir sighed as his eyes closed. He felt comfortable with Agron and for the first time since long he was not afraid to show it. Agron let him lean into him and lifted his arm so that it rested on Nasir’s shoulders.

“You should rest.”

“Hm.” Nasir hummed.

“Come on.” Agron supported Nasir lightly as they walked through the corridor of the temple, back to the room the medicus occupied. Only when they were standing in the doorway did Nasir shake his head.

“I don’t have to be here anymore. I just need to come back for the dressing of the wound.” 

Agron stooped a little so that he could look into Nasir’s eyes.

“You’re certain? Do not pretend, Nasir, you will only hurt yourself more.” He said as he searched for the truth in Nasir’s eyes.

“I’m not weak, Agron!” Nasir grumbled under his breath before he pushed away from Agron and walked a little unsteadily to a place where he could rest. He had not thought about where that would be, but Agron came after him the moment after.

“Apologies. My first instinct is to protect you.” 

“You don’t have to, not anymore.” Nasir looked up to Agron and then wanted to make his way to the main room of the temple where he could find an empty pallet. Again Agron followed him.

“I know it is not an obligation. I want to.” Agron reached the pallet in the same time as Nasir did and gently gripped his upper arms. “I mean it.” He said again and Nasir nodded.

To the other slaves it was like Agron was still helping his master, but the ones who had heard the story of the supply train knew Nasir was more than a Dominus. They had seen how Spartacus treated him, like an equal, not like someone above or below him. 

“Yeah, watch over your Dominus, slave.” A voice sounded in the dark and Agron immediately shot up, looking through the darkness to find who had made that snide remark.   
“Who spoke?” His voice rumbled.

The silence prolonged until one snicker followed the next and soon a few were barking with laughter. 

“Agron, don’t.” Nasir said from his pallet, but Agron had enough. He flew into the darkness, shutting up the laughter. He had a man at his throat, pushing him up the wall. 

“Is there something you wish to say to me?” He growled close to the man’s ear.

“Ask your Dominus.” The man hissed between his teeth and Agron pressed even closer, almost choking the man to death.

“Agron, enough!” Spartacus had showed up in the doorway and shouted for Agron to loosen his hold, raising his sword and waiting for Agron to follow the command. Agron glared at Spartacus for intervening and chucked the man against the wall before stepping back.

“He gave insult!” 

“I spoke the truth.” The man said as he held up his hand to his throat.

“There will be no more talk about Dominus and slave here. There are no more slaves here, does everyone understand? We all stand equal! If that is not to your liking, then you can leave, you are free to go as you please.”  
Spartacus pointed towards the door.

Nobody dared to look at Spartacus, who had now so openly defended Nasir and Agron at the same time. Defended everyone who was there in the temple. All were equal in his eyes and he would never have it any other way.

“Now rest, all of you. If we are ever to free the rest of those whose hands are bound, we need to prepare in earnest. Practice until we bleed, find more swords and supplies… we need to progress into an army. Agron, I would have words.” 

Agron nodded at Spartacus, who disappeared through the doorway and onto the courtyard of the temple. 

“I am staying. Return when you are able.” Nasir smiled and gestured that he would be fine. Agron brushed over Nasir’s shoulder for a moment, before walking into the courtyard himself and glancing to where Spartacus said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir can not understand that Agron would genuinely want him. Agron convinces him that Nasir is his choice.  
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful company on this ride. This is the last chapter because I kind of felt that these were the right last words to say about their relationship.

“What did you wish to speak about?” 

Agron sat down next to Spartacus, who had the company of Mira and Crixus. They all looked at him and Spartacus was the first to open his mouth.

“We are planning a raid on a nearby villa. We need the supplies and it is time we sent another message to the Romans. I wish for you to come with us, we need you.” 

“You’re one of the better fighters, pup.” Crixus added, which earned him an elbow in the stomach from Mira. He just shrugged.

“I will join you.” 

Spartacus’ lips turned into a smile and Mira laid a hand on Agron’s shoulder, happy that her man was accompanied by the likes of Crixus and Agron. She would be joining too of course, she had never been far from Spartacus’ side from the moment they had left Batiatus’ villa. 

“We will have words tomorrow night, talk everything through.” Spartacus said and Agron nodded, returning back to the middle of the temple, where Nasir was residing. When he quietly moved between the makeshift pallets, he found Nasir quickly. Nasir was asleep and he thought a moment before slipping beside him, careful not to touch Nasir.

It was just a few hours later, the sun just caressing the morning skies, when Agron opened his eyes to find Nasir draped half over him, snoring softly. Agron tried not to move and just lay there watching Nasir, thinking of how they would have to move on from here.   
Nasir blinked a couple of times, before realising where he was and he wanted to scoot back from Agron, who just held him tight.

“Be careful of your wound, do not re-open it.” He mumbled softly as his hand rested on the small of Nasir’s back. 

“I… I did not know that you were here.” Nasir replied softly and then looked around, seeing most of the pallets empty already. He frowned when gazing at Agron, not understanding what he was still doing next to him.

“I wished to break words, that is why I linger.” Agron stated and Nasir sighed. He knew what was coming. He had seen how Agron had taken position in this rebel army, and Nasir was still a Dominus, although he did not stand Roman. Agron had found his brother again, and he had found a purpose. It was time to gently let Nasir know that there was no place for him in Agron’s life anymore.

“You do not need to voice them, I understand.” Nasir tried to speak as curtly as possible, not betraying emotion, as he slowly got up from the pallet, not looking back at Agron.

“Nasir.”

Nasir looked back at Agron, who had stood as well. A tear threatened in the corner of Nasir’s eye and he quickly wiped it away. If this was goodbye, then he would take it like a man. He held his head high and gazed back at Agron.

“You do not need to explain yourself to me, Agron, you are a free man. You are free in the choices that you make, and I do not expect me to be involved in them. There is no need to feel concern, I am well treated.” He managed to say.

Agron groaned and took two large steps to Nasir, laying his hands on the other’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes.

“What I am trying to tell you, you fucking Syrian, is that I am on a mission together with Spartacus, and that I hope that you will be here when I come back. I need a reason to return.” He had gently shaken Nasir at those words.

“Oh. Brother Duro is sufficient enough.” Nasir tried again and Agron threw his hands up on frustration.

“Yes, he must be then.” He growled under his breath before returning to the pallet they had claimed as theirs for the night and retrieved his sword. He quickly donned the gear which had been fitted to him, the leather shoulder and arm padding and the cloth coat, before stepping closer to Nasir again and kissing him firmly on the lips.

“Do not make me regret my choice.” He whispered dangerously in Nasir’s ear before leaving him alone, stepping into the square in front of the temple. Nasir stood there for a moment longer, his fingers to his lips, to try and regain his control.   
Agron had kissed him out of his own free will, not just because Nasir had asked or commanded it, in a rebel camp… he was loosing his mind.

After a few minutes he followed Agron into the square, where he found him packing the few of their things they needed for the journey towards the villa. There were only six of them, and Nasir saw Duro also amongst them. He smiled at the younger of the two brothers, and received a tentative smile in return.   
When he felt a hand on his shoulder, Nasir looked back to find Naevia there.

“He cares for you.” She stated.

“To my surprise he does. I believed that once he regained his freedom he would make the choice to be far away from me and everything that remembered him of his old life.” Nasir muttered and Naevia smiled as she looked at Crixus.

“Some things or people are worth saving into your new life. Agron thinks you’re worthy, Nasir… and we all do or you would not remain here. Embrace this new life as well, and you might find yourself among friends.”

With that she left him alone, and Nasir sat down on the steps of the temple, contemplating her words. It was only when one of the gladiators called his name that he looked up. Donar looked him up and down for a moment.

“Are you well enough to practice?” He had the courtesy to ask.

“Romans do not care for the wounded, they would kill them nonetheless.” Nasir answered as he took the sword from Donar, positioning himself towards one of the newly freed slaves who did not know the history of Nasir. When Spartacus said that they were about to leave Nasir looked over his shoulder to find Agron looking back at him.  
He dared a tentative smile and gained a nod from Agron, before he wrapped an arm around his younger brother and the six of them left the gates.

“Your man will be back.”

Nasir looked back towards the man he had been practicing with and frowned, but the other did not have bad intent with his words.

“He seems of good fighting form, he will return.” The man said again and this time Nasir smiled and nodded his gratitude, before they resumed their practice.

The days were getting shorter and the nights colder. Although this was relative in the Roman empire, Nasir was used to a much warmer climate and he shivered once in a while when he retreated to his pallet, but was careful not to show this weakness.  
Naevia still treated his wound, but it was slowly becoming a large scar and there was not much tending to be done anymore.

As Crixus had gone together with Agron and Spartacus, she kept Nasir company at random hours, when they both didn’t have much to do. Sometimes he helped her wash some of the earthen bowls from which they ate, although this was considered a woman’s chore. He didn’t mind if it meant spending some time with a friend.

It was on the fourth day that the six men returned, loaded with supplies and a small cart in which they pulled them. Everything had gone without a problem and none of them were hurt badly, only a few cuts and scrapes.   
Agron called out how much Romans they had killed and the entire rebel camp roared at their new, albeit small, victory.

Nasir had rushed from the practice ground to the gates and smiled when he saw how proud Agron was at their actions.

“You suffer no wound.” He calmly stated and Agron turned to him, cracking a huge smile as he walked to Nasir.

“Only the Romans did.” He answered.

Gathering his courage Nasir reached up to cup Agron’s cheek and looked at him.

“I am glad of your return.” He whispered softly before gently kissing Agron.

Agron smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Nasir, pulling him closer. Nobody was paying attention to them and Nasir’s gasped as Agron gained entrance in his mouth, exploring. This was so long ago that his head swam with sensation. He pulled back a little and Agron rested his forehead against Nasir’s.

“I am your choice?” Nasir asked softly.

“You are.” Agron answered in equal voice.


End file.
